


les hommes des étoiles

by florel, La_Saffron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Langst, NSFW, Polyamory, Requests and Prompts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florel/pseuds/florel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Saffron/pseuds/La_Saffron
Summary: Mother always spoke about men of the stars, protecting the cosmos and saving beautiful women. She never told me that I would meet them someday from saving me. Was I always a beautiful girl? At least, that's what they told me, every morning and every night.Prompts and requests from our tumblr @voltronbutheadcanons!





	1. Returning After the War [Shiro]

_I’m landing in 40 tics. Wait for me._

That was all he said. That’s all he could say. The connection with your moderator was horrible and you doubted space had reliable WiFi. All you could make out were these coherent words.

You sighed anxiously. Your small house was clean from roof to floor. Granted, it wasn’t like that a few hours ago, but the message he sent had you reeling all over the place. 

He was coming. Your beautiful, amazing fiance was finally coming home.

They claimed he was dead after the failure of the Kerberos mission, but you were one of few who refused to believe the officers of the Garrison. He was very much alive, you could just feel it. You had several conversations with the Mrs. Holt, especially her daughter, Katie. She, too, refused to believe that her father and brother were dead.

How could they be if no evidence of their ship or radio transmitters were found? They must have been captured, you both concluded. After hacking into the main system for the Garrison, Katie was expelled and “Pidge” reapplied for more intense research about what the government was really hiding behind the Kerberos mission.

You would have joined Pidge, but you began to doubt yourself after a year passed. Your eating schedule plummeted, you lost more weight than you had ever gained in a lifetime, and your nights became restless. You sank into a period of depression, your life existence empty without the one support beam you came to know and love.

Then, the message came. It was from Pidge, after she telegraphed you a shortr statement saying that she was in space and she found him, but a war was underway. A battle unlike any other in history. The universe was at war with itself, struggling between two sides of good and evil.

It sounded cliche, but Pidge’s tone deemed very serious and crestfallen. So, you waited. But she found _him_. Your diet became healthier, the rosy slap in your cheeks came back, and more often than not, you found yourself chewing the inside of your cheeks and lips.

The anxiety was still there.

Suddenly, a piercing beep emitted from your radio device. Your thoughts vanished as you scrambled to run to the radio, fumbling with the headphones to connect a link to any radio waves possible.

“ _Yes….land carefully…Princess, we have thirty tics to surface…Keith, stop bickering, please…_ ”

There was a strange interference with the radio waves, but your heart nearly split at the distant, yet familiar sound. You prayed every night to hear it just once more and after nearly two years, you had heard it again.

A boom accompanied by windy sounds resonated outside of the house. When you looked outside of your window, you caught sight of a giant ivory warship landing softly on the abandoned area between your house and the canyon. Blue rocket boosters fed off fuel, cushioning the landing of the massive ship.

You ran outside, your heart in your throat. _Thirty tics_. What is a tic, anyway?

When the ship shut off its engines, an air-sealing hiss accompanied the sliding doors when they opened. Five warriors of different sizes and colors stood at the entrance. You only saw the black one.

You ran.

He ran.

He threw off his helmet and tossed it to the side, his fellow soldiers watching his movements with smiles on their faces. He sprinted towards your figure with built speed.

When you collapsed into his arms, his grip tightened on you and swung you around once before clutching you as tight as humanly possible. Sobs escaped you faster than you could blink and you kept lifting your arms higher to hold him closer. Curse the bulky armor he wore.

You wailed like a child, not caring if anyone heard or saw you. You nearly screamed his name out of pure, unadulterated love for him. Your throat became sore from all those days screaming his name into the empty void of the night, but miraculously, it was restored.

“Takashi!” You placed your chin on his shoulder and gripped the back of his head. “Ah….Takashi, Takashi, Takashi! Oh, Takashi!!!”

“(Name)!” He had no self-control either. He collapsed to the ground, whether it was out of exhaustion or another way to hold you closer, you weren’t sure. There was no other thought than him.

You kissed his wet cheeks and began to shower him with desperate kisses. His eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his ears. He could do nothing except sob quietly as you caressed his face. 

It changed. A light scar imprinted itself across his nose and his bangs transformed into a baby powder shade. His eyes stayed, though. The same shining glint was kept suppressed after all his suffering and torture. He would most likely never vouch to go into space again.

He smiled sloppily at you and chuckled at his own tears. You pulled him in for a searing kiss, teeth clicking and tongues intertwined. A few groans and giggles came up from behind Shiro and you could only assume it was his immature friends. But that didn’t matter. Your kisses were fierce and passionate, and you didn’t dare stop until your lungs craved air.

When you both pulled back, panting and gasping at each other’s lips, a certain stone fell off of your heart and you felt relief wash over your being. A small smile played on your lips.

“(Name)…” he gasped breathlessly. “Marry me, my love. My darling. My sunshine.”

Another wail escaped your lips suddenly, but this time, it was a wail of joy and thanks to those who keep love safe in a man’s heart.


	2. Taller Than You [Keith] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: (I keep coming back for scenarios I'm sorryyy!) Can you write a scenario where Keith and his bf are sparring together and although his bf is tall, Keith still manages to pin him down in a /very/ suggestive position, then bf is like "what u gonna kiss me now???" and so Keith does just that and it gets a lil heated ;)

“A little higher.”

“I’m doing it,” Keith grunted while swinging in an arc. “As best as I can, (Name)!”

You chuckled amusingly at your shorter boyfriend, admiring his efforts to hit your chest with his rod, but failing to slam the butt of the rod anywhere close to it. You were simply to high for him.

“I would duck, but then you’d win.” You smiled when Keith got pushed back.

“Oh, you must think you’re _sooo_ cheeky.”

“Ha, I would laugh if you even made up to my cheeks, baby.”

Keith ground his teeth together and charged back at your lanky figure with a small battle cry. You smirked at him as his frame ducked beneath you to swing another fruitless arc around your shoulders, but you missed his sidestep when you slammed down onto him.

He made you _think_ he was going for your shoulders again, but he suddenly jumped up with his lower half leading way. Keith’s knees wrapped around your neck, grabbing your arm holding your sparring rod. With an evident grin on his face, he twists his body sideways to release his legs from neck, throwing you across the floor.

Your shock was obvious to your boyfriend when your rod clattered to the other side of the room. Trying to process what just happened, your rubbed your forehead and attempted to rest on your elbows when two powerful thighs straddled your waist with a vice-like grip. The butt of his rod was staring you in the face.

“Still think I can’t reach your cheeks?”

You lowered your lids as you moved your line of sight to Keith, who was glaring behind the rod. “I have my doubts you even reached my chest.”

The rod moved closer to your face, nearly blinding you. “Think again, you fucking broom.”

Your pure laughter startled him and he lowered his rod in confusion. As he stared down at your sprawled out figure, Keith had a full view of your face as if he were the same height as you. He always wondered what it would be like to have that advantage. Now, with his boyfriend tucked beneath his legs, Keith enjoyed this moment.

“So what, are you gonna kiss me now?” You mocked through giggles. Indigo irises burned brighter with rage and embarrassment. He reached down and tugged your shirt by the collar to his face.

“You just watch.” And with that, his lips crashed roughly onto your chapped ones. He moved with a passionate and desperate force. Keith’s thighs squeezed your waist tighter and you found yourself gasping for air.

Keith dropped his rod with a second clatter to echo your own rod as he clasped your cheeks with his leather gloves. Instead of kissing your head-on, he peppered your lips with kisses, drinking in the way you limped, breathless to his advances.

You managed to clasp your fingers onto his hips and push them down onto your crotch area, lifting your haunches to press against him. Keith growled and slammed his hips down on you, over and over again until he felt your erection prodding his own.

Keith let go of your face with one of his hands and reached between your thighs to shamelessly rub you through your dark jeans. You whimpered when Keith’s fingers gripped the outline of your cock and held the bulk of it, squeezing with every pulse of your heartbeat.

“S-someone’s gonna walk in,” you panted, too blinded by Keith’s grinding and fingers to think straight. You were too gay for this.

“It’d better be Lance.”

“W-why?” You tried to ask, but Keith’s face showed it all and you almost rolled your eyes.

“I want that motherfucker to see me finally taller than my boyfriend.”

“Go fly a kite, shrimp.”


	3. Stupid Altean Elevators [Keith] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Aw heck yeah! In that case, can I get an nsfw scenario where Keith and his bf are stuck in the castle elevator for a few hours and then Keith initiates sex ;)??

“Nope, not tonight.” Keith stretched and groaned, popping bones in his aching back. “When my head hits the pillow, I’m gonna be–”

A few flashes and a sudden grumble of the hinges caused Keith to stumble into your chest. The elevator floor rattled for a few moments before auto-clicking into manual mode. The tension in the air was thicker than water before you cleared your throat, Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Lights out, eh?”

“Shut up, this isn’t funny.”

You steadied your boyfriend onto his feet and gripped his shoulder, before putting a hand on your hip, thinking. “If I recall correctly, the last time you were stuck like this, you and Lance–”

“Don’t. Even.” Keith warned in the darkness. You felt the heat of his anger radiating off of his body. “I never want to be in a situation like that with that man-child.”

Your deep laugh startled Keith. “ _Man_ - _child_? Oh boy, I gotta add that one to my list.”

“List for what?” Keith scrunched his eyebrows. A certain pang struck his heart and he wasn’t sure whether he’d like to call it over-protectiveness or…..jealousy. He gritted his teeth harder at the word in his head.

“List for all the names you call Lance.” You replied, wiping your forehead and slicking your hair back. “You have many.”

“I’ll find more.”

You smiled. You turned your head down to picture where Keith’s face was, a few inches shorter than you. He always fumed about the height difference and the fact that you constantly teased him about it, in or out of bed.

“Wanna pass the time?”

“Play games?”

“Tch. You’re even more boring than I thought.”

You lifted your hand off of your hip and placed it on Keith’s other shoulder, gently pushing him back against the wall. You could hear hear his breath hitch slightly and you felt his heart pulsating faster and faster under your fingertips.

You leaned down, calculating where Keith’s lips might be where you usually found them. Your lips reached his chin accidentally and you chuckled at your mistake. You went too low.

Keith shoved your face away as your laughs grew louder. He gripped your forehead with his clothed palms. “You’re so fucking annoying, you know that?!”

“I can’t help it. I can’t see.” You giggled, gripping his forearms and pressing your lips against his cold skin.

“Then, ask me, you dumbass.”

You grinned. Keith may not have been able to see, but the silence gave him enough of an idea of your intentions and he gasped when you followed his arms down to his torso, slithering your hands nimbly along his thighs and lifting him up.

You pressed your clothed crotch between his sprawled legs and began to rub. His soft moans were bitten down by his teeth as you continued to dry hump him, his cock getting harder by the minute.

“Hey,” you breathed. “You’re taller than me.”

“Look at t-tha-aah.” Keith’s groans turned into pathetic whimpers. His bratty demeanor was gone.

“Yeah, let me hear it, babyboy.”

Your hands had minds of their own as they began to palm Keith’s taut buttcheeks. His fingers found the collar of your shirt and gripped the fabric between his fingers until his knuckles turned white. He tugged you closer until your faces hit one another, but your lips connected like magnets.

The sound of teeth and nails clacking against one another resonated throughout the room as the heat in your cock became more prominent. The bulges between your legs were become unbearable. Keith was louder than a lawnmower and you feared that should someone come to aid you out of the elevator, they would be seeing sights they didn’t want to see.

You swiftly tugged your hands down his pants and cupped his sac, gently moving your fingers towards his member. Your fingers passed a bold vein and Keith hissed in pleasure.

“Besides for you, love.” You murmured softly. “Something else of yours is taller than mine.”

“Could it be y-your ego?”

“Your penis, Keith. Your penis.”


	4. Meet me Under the Sheets [Lance+Hunk] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you write a scenario of poly hunk+lance+s/o having some after-battle-victory-sex?

“They’ll be wondering where we went.”

“Let them wonder for all I care. “ Lance huffed as he settled himself behind you, lanky but strong legs on either side of you. Your own legs were thrown over Hunk’s shoulders, thighs squeezing the sides of his head in apprehension. His large palms kneaded your outer thighs gently, soothing your nerves.

“You seem very anxious,” Hunk commented softly, his warm breath fanning your wet folds. You shivered. “The battle’s already over.”

You swallowed. “I…I know.”

Lance pressed his lips to the nape of your neck, rolling his tongue along the surface to taste the saltiness of your skin. “Shh. Let us take care of you. Everything will be okay.”

You nodded lightly as you rested your head onto Lance’s shoulder, your energy drained  from the latest fight with the Galra, who had caught the Paladins by surprise this time. Lance almost got himself killed, and Hunk had fallen into a void of Haggar’s magic, if not for you saving their sorry asses. They promised to make it up to you later on. You didn’t think it would be sex.

Lance’s lips found their way to your neck where his teeth nibbled on small areas of your skin, marking them with light bruises. His tan hands creeped up to your chest, massaging your breasts and flattening his palms against them eagerly. He groaned softly when you began to rock your hips to Hunk’s tongue movement on your folds, his erection growing bigger by the second.

Hunk tugged your hips closer to bury his face into your sex, inhaling the sweet aroma of arousal evident there. He flattened his tongue and licked from top to bottom, working his way between your lips. His sharp teeth caught hold of your small bud and bit as softly as he could.

A small shriek left your lips, evading into a low moan when Lance began to grind himself onto your rear, grasping your breasts with a stronger hold. Hunk’s hand left your thigh and reached around to rub your swollen clit before dipping inside your entrance. His thick finger prodded with a continuous stroke and his tongue worked effortlessly alongside his finger, pumping magic through your veins.

“Lance, baby,” You gasped. “Hunk.”

Pause, but not stopping their ministrations, both lovers listened attentively to their girlfriend’s weak cries. “Just come. Let’s settle this, babe. Just fuck me already.”

A knowing glance. Hunk pulled away, his finger slowly leaving your body. You stifled a groan. Lance shifted your body around, helping you to your knees on the bed’s soft sheets. His caramel skin was glistened with sweat and his cheeks were slapped with an airy blush. His lids were lowered and his navy irises coated in a layer of lust. He just as needy and desperate as the rest of you.

“Come,” he patted his thighs. “Sit on me, (Name) darling.”

No sooner than you had climbed into his lap, Lance took your hips and slammed them down onto his pelvis, his girth penetrating you faster than you could blink. You barely processed how he swung your hips, swayed his own thighs to slap your butt cheeks, or dug his nails into your soft flesh.

With every thrust, Lance let out a short-lived moan, each one louder than the next. As if the libido wasn’t enough, Hunk came up behind your jolting figure and lowered his hand to your other opening, smearing it with a lotion-like ointment.

“I’ll go in slowly, love.” He whispered hoarsely in your ear as his head prodded your entrance. Your colon stratched to his size and Lance slowed his thrusts to allow his boyfriend to settle himself behind you. Hunk continued to whisper words of praise into your ear about how good you were doing and that you were almost there.

When you were fully sheathed by both men, you exhaled to take it all in, mentally and physically. Lance tapped foreheads with you, staring into your eyes. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yes.”

“I’m gonna start moving, okay?” Hunk stated behind you, placing his arms on either side of you and moved his hips to a slow rhythm. Lance, too, resumed his pace, but with a steady rhythm, one to match Hunk’s.

As the night dragged on, all three lovers came to their high, each on grasping for one another as they reached their climax together. In unison. Just as they won that bone-draining battle, they won each other’s hearts. Hunk smiled down at his two sleeping partners, cuddling with each other. He chuckled, pulled the thick cover over their flushed bodies, kissing each forehead softly.

Yes, they won the battle, the Yellow Paladin thought to himself. They won the battle of love.

 No one would ever say otherwise.


	5. Don't Stop Now [Lance] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: could u write a scenario of lance titty-fucking/thigh-fucking the reader? <3

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

“Ah, annh, Lance,” you called with a small sob. Your arm weakly reached out to grab the timer off of the desk beside the creaking bed, violent from Lance’s deep and erratic thrusts. He refused to stop, he couldn’t. He near damn groaned when you whimpered to him, signaling that you needed to say something.

He slowed, reluctantly. “Do you really wanna stop? Here?”

Lance pulled himself out till his head and jackhammered his pelvis into your hips again, making you squirm and spit out a restrained yell. Again and again, he circled and rubbed up against your swollen clit, playing devil’s advocate in making your decision.

It was a fucking dare. A challenge, if you will. The one minute challenge, he called it and decided to put you up for it. You agreed instantly, always one for a good goal. You didn’t think he’d take it to the bed and test your conscience.

“Well, darling?” Lance’s hoarse voice was making it harder for you to say it. “Are you gonna let a fucking timer stop us?”

You wanted to scream. This was so hard. But you had to prove your worth. You did have self-control, even over the best pleasure possible. You didn’t think you’d survive another week without a wheelchair anyways, not with the way Lance took his sex drive a little too wildly tonight.

“Y-yeah.” Tears brimmed your eyelids. “Stop.”

An annoyed ‘tsk’ escaped his lips, but Lance slowly pulled out, leaving you groaning and aching. He wasn’t done and yet you were so close. Damn, maybe you should just call off the challenge–

Suddenly, Lance was hovering over your torso, his erect cock settling between your breasts. His tan arms reached down to squish your orbs together, crushing his cock between the sweaty twins. He moaned a lenghty note, causing you to shiver.

“I…I know that this isn’t conventional sex.” He gasped when you began to palm his buttcheeks, gently helping him with a set pace. “But I swear–ANGH– I swear, (Name), I’ll help you c-cum, too.”

“I know, ngh, you will.” You panted when saliva flowed down the side of your bottom lip. Lance’s thrusts resumed their pace and his large palms began to knead your breasts appreciatively. Up and down, back and forth, the bed and your bodies went.

“You’re strong, babe.” Lance chuckled weakly. “I thought you’d pussy out.”

“I wouldn’t be saying that if I were you.”

He realized the weight of your words only after he came all over your chin.


	6. Lost You Now And Forever [Lance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: oh gr8 can you do scenario where lance loses his s/o in the war and can't get over it? thx so much :)

_It’s all his fault._

Lance remembers the soft smile you gave him as the two of you locked pinkies, promising to come back safe. He remembers the warmth of your lips on his before you dashed off into battle, weapon in hand with a spring in your step. He remembers the horror at seeing your silhouette collapse to the ground in the distance. He can never forget how your hand went limp in his as he watched you slip away out of his reach forever.

Your cold and lifeless eyes haunt him in his dreams. You scream at him that he failed, that he doesn’t deserve to bear the title of the Blue Paladin, that it’s all his fault. And he knows, he knows.

If it weren’t for his incompetence you would still be alive. He didn’t deserve you, and never could. He was selfish for even allowing himself to think for a moment that he did, for thinking that the two of you could ever be happy. 

He’s pathetic. 

Lance can’t recall the last time he was able to stomach anything than the disgusting green liquid Coran insists on shoving down his throat. His voice has been reduced to nothing but a raspy whisper, his hair unkempt and cheeks hollow.

Most days he doesn’t even leave his bed, let alone his room. While the Blue Lion still responds to him, it’s been weeks since they’ve been able to form Voltron. At least before, he was a part of a team, a team that depended on him to support them as the right leg, but with forming Voltron out of the picture, he’s nothing but dead weight. 

It’s all his fault. He knows that if you had been with someone like Shiro or Keith, you would still be alive. He would still be able to hear you laugh, he’d still be able to see you smile. If it guaranteed your safety and happiness, he would be content with admiring you from a distance.

The seventh wheel was never supposed to fall in love. He only wishes he had realized it sooner because now he was paying the price.


	7. To Sleep, Babe [Pidge]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a scenario where Pidge is working on some device and her s/o just comes up from behind, starts hugging and kissing her saying "babe u gotta get some sleep"???? I love Pidge so much oml.

Your laughter died down after a few minutes of clutching your stomach from Lance’s jokes. Hunk wasn’t exactly cackling since the joke was on him, but your friendly laughter made him chuckle. 

Wiping a tear from your eye, you sniffed and looked around. “Hey, boys, have you seen Pidge?”

Hunk shrugged as he opened the Altean ovens, a wispy aroma steaming from the opening. “Mm, dunno ‘bout that. Last time I saw her, she was tinkering on some new robot.”

Lance bounced around Hunk’s round figure, trying to get a whiff of the steaming cookies from the pan Hunk was holding carefully. “Yeah, Tinker Bell hasn’t been getting too much sleep nowadays. Like, what does that crazy robot even do?”

He cautiously thrust out his hand, but had it slapped away by Hunk’s oven mittens. “No touchy.”

You scoffed at the pair’s antics and shook your head. You got off of the counter with a slight push of your hands and waddled your way over to the doors leading to the command room. “Alright, you two. I’m gonna find that nerd and drag her off to bed. Thanks for the company.”

“Night!” Lance called cheekily. A yell from Hunk told you that he succeeded in snatching a cookie for his greedy stomach and you fought the urge to snort. Sometimes, those two acted like a married couple.

Your footsteps padded through the halls softly. Coran had set the nighttime mode in the castle well. The candles that illuminated the halls dimmed slightly, giving the castle ship an eerie feeling to it. Almost as if the castle was half-asleep itself.

Indeed, most of its residents were asleep, catching up on hours of lost slumber, due to Zarkon’s attacks. Shiro and Keith knocked out after training together for hours, and the Princess retired to her chambers for the night. Hunk and Lance were still in the kitchen, but they wouldn’t be there for long.

Only one didn’t sleep: Pidge.

You found her in her usual corner. Her back hunched over, concentrating intensely as she typed furiously into a computer analyzer. Wires stuck in and out of her limbs and her hair frizzed around. The soft clicking of keyboard pieces almost lulled you to sleep, but you knew better.

You came up behind her and dropped to your knees, slinging your arms around her neck. Pidge stiffened with a small yelp, but once she caught a whiff of your damp hair, she relaxed with a melodramatic sigh.

“(Name), you shouldn’t scare me like that.” The clicking resumed. “You know how that makes me feel.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You buried your head in her neck, lips pressing onto the soft skin there. Pidge’s shoulders loosened and the typing slowed to occasional clicks. Another deep sigh from her chest told you that she was beyond the definition of exhausted.

“Katie,” You whispered, pressing light kisses to her neck and cheek. “Come to bed, baby, you’re tired.”

Pidge let her head fall back onto your shoulder and looked up at the ceiling. You caught a quick glimpse at her face and noticed the deep bags under her eyes, hidden by the foggy glasses.

“Yep, you’re exhausted.” You began to stand up, tugging her forearm. “Come on, you need sleep.”

A muffled groan sounded against closed lips as Pidge loosened her hold on you and slumped like a rag doll. You exhaled. It was way too late for you to put up with her child-like actions. 

You swooped her into your arms, carrying her bridal style. She was a bit heavy and bony, but sleep was sleep and it was needed. “Bed, babe.”

“But my device…”

“Will be worked on with fresh energy tomorrow.”

“Nngh.”

“Love you, too.”


	8. Do Not Enter Zone [Shiro+Keith] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: oh oh OH sheith + reader poly nsfw scenario with non-insertion activities please? (like, titty-fucking/thigh-fucking/groping/heavy petting/grinding/etc.) thanks!!! i love ur blog so much <3

The friction was unbearable. The way those many fingers rubbed against you, oh God, it was so good. Words never formulated completely and your throat became dry at the overflowing pleasure seeping through your veins.

“Shiro…” you mewled to your boyfriend behind you. His Galra arm was vibrating softly, a setting Shiro revealed to you not too recently. You were throbbing mercilessly, but the vibrations from the metallic fingers stilled the aching between your legs.

Keith gently kissed your neck while his clothed hands caressed your soft mounds, massaging and palming with hidden eagerness. He found every aspect of your body fascinating, but it was your beautiful breasts that caught his attention the most. For Shiro, it was the lower half of your body. Your thighs, your butt, your womanhood…It was all so wonderful to the men, and they were eager to take what was theirs.

Shiro rubbed your clit with vigor, causing your body to go into a fit of trembles at his touch. Keith buried his head between the valley of your breasts and nibbled gently. His kitten-like licks and bites excited your lungs, your chest heaving up and down. You were overstimulated, but you loved it.

You heart in your throat, you shakily squeezed Keith’s bicep and trailed back to his shoulder blades, grazing your nails against the skin there in warning. His light grunt gave you permission to rake your nails along the side of his torso, tearing the skin and leaving red marks. His grunts turned into moans and he pushed himself up against your hips, where you felt the consequence of your actions on your core.

Shiro chuckled at you two, regarding the scene like two children playing with blocks for the first time. “You said you wanted to try something new, (Name).”

“I…I am, no?” You gasped for air at the sound of his husky voice, deeper than usual and filled with lust.

“It’s okay,” Keith’s raspy voice cut through the air, adding to your stimulation. “You can scratch along my back, kitten.”

Suddenly, two pairs of mouths were on your shoulders and neck, teeth biting and tongues licking the skin. You weren’t sure how, but Shiro’s vibrating fingers managed to rub harder and split, imitating a scissoring motion around your throbbing bud.

Keith grasped your thighs while grinding his clothed cock onto Shiro’s hand and your aching womanhood. Shiro lifted his gray irises to watch Keith lose himself over your bouncing breasts and his cat-like attitude. You felt plush lips smile on your skin and stretched your own lips into a grin.

“Sh-shiro,” Keith gasped out.

“Hmm?” He slowed his movements on your clit, making your brain scream with frustration. You were so close.

“I…I wanna eat her out.”

“Be my guest.”

He removed his fingers from between your legs and grasped your outer thighs to pull them apart for Keith. The raven-haired boy receded his thrusting hips from you and slunk down elegantly, wrapping his forearms around your thighs. He pulled himself closer to your dripping lips, ragged breath fanning.

You leaned into Shiro’s broad pecs as he gently gripped your breasts and massaged them, easing you. Keith kicked a pillow between his legs and began to grind softly to the movements of his tongue. He bit and licked and kissed, doing all the movements he knew to make you come undone.

You thrust your hips against his face, gripping his thick locks with on hand and Shiro’s with another. As you rocked into Keith’s face, Shiro made do by softly rubbing himself against your backside.

In and out, in and out. The rhythm you were taught to live by in bed. With two Paladins of near-equal strength, your life could not have been better. With twice as many “I love you”s being thrown around aimlessly, your heart could not have been pumping faster. And with twice as many limbs to take ease of, your little  _“exercise”_ lesson could not have gone more productively.

But who was complaining?


	9. Keep Us Safe [Keith+Lance] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I have a frustrated nsfw headcanon or scenario with Lance+Keith+reader (female pronouns if that's okay, if not, it's perfectly okay!), after a rough mission where reader or lance almost got seriously injured?

  * Before you depart for the mission, you all give each other (read: Lance) good-luck kisses. He wants to cry but Keith pulls him away to the lion hangars before he gets all mushy and sad.
  * For the duration of the mission, Keith and Lance were supposed to attack Zarkon’s treasure house for new soldiers and destroy the entire draft of soldiers and druids. Unfortunately for Lance, Blue got caught in a suction beam and was captured by the incoming troops.
  * They chained him and were ready to torture him for answers, when you popped in and killed everyone there. Lance is a lil turned on by your moves and boldness, but he should be scared aha.
  * You quickly fly Lance out of there with your pod to the safety of the Castle of Lions. Keith eventually catches up after the battle and regroups with you.
  * Then, it happens:



He gripped Lance’s armor collar tighter as he pinned him to the wall. His teeth ground together in deep anger and tension. You cried out as Lance’s back slammed against the wall, earning a sound grunt from him.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?!” Keith yelled into his face, causing Lance to retract from his loud voice.

“Nothing! What did I do?” Lance asked confused as Keith’s angry face scrunched up tighter.

“You risked your life by getting sucked into that hole! What were you thinking?”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“You were distracted!”

“It happens, Keith!”

“Boys, stop this!” You pleaded with your hands on each of the boys’ chests and attempted to push them farther apart from one another. “This is no one’s fault! People make mistakes, okay?”

Suddenly, like a lion on its prey, Keith’s indigo eyes flared bright with rage as his pupils descended upon your figure. “Yeah? And who are  _you_ to talk, Ms. I-Have-to-Go-Risk-My-Life?”

You eyebrows furrowed. “Hey! I saved his sorry ass!”

“While putting  _your_ sorry ass in danger!”

“I do what I can to save others! Isn’t that a Paladin’s duty?!”

“A  **Paladin** , (Name)! Not a young assassin!”

You grasped Keith’s neck and shoved him backwards, his calves hitting the bedpost. Once he regained his balance, you threw yourself all up in his face, pushing his chest down so that he landed on the bed softly.

His breath was ragged from shouting and his eyes wide. He was confused as to what just transpired. Your hair cascaded down the sides of your face as you gazed down on him. Your thighs straddled his hips when you began to gently grind on his center.

“You think I’m a child,” Your voice was hardly a whisper, a rasp. “To be trifled with the likes of you? A Paladin of Voltron?”

“Wh–”

“You’re not all that, Keith.” With that, you crashed your lips onto his, your hands nimbly working their way familiarly around his breastplate, attempting to unclasp the armor. He grunted, trying to push you away and gain some sense of control back, but your hips pressed softly against his throbbing loins, and he fell lax.

Lance quietly stood back, watching the scene with piercing blue eyes. Without lifting your lips from Keith’s, you raised a hand and motioned for your boyfriend to approach your backside. Lance quickly complied, shedding his breastplate and shin-guards as fast as he could.

While you and Keith worked on his armor, Lance’s hands fumbled with the back of his black one-suit, quickly unzipping the second layer of clothing and peeling it off of his sweaty body. His beautiful coffee skin glistened with beads of perspiration, leaving him in his crumpled undergarments.

Just as you finished stripping Keith’s one-suit from his body, a dip in the mattress alerted you of your boyfriend’s presence behind as he began to kiss his way up your spine, starting from your tailbone. His large palms held your “love handles” with utmost delicacy. It was almost as if he was saying, “thank you”.

You slowed your hasty actions and nearly released the black cloth as Lance trailed his fiery kisses up to your shoulder, where he nibbled and sucked slowly, earning small noises from your throat.

Keith’s eyelids lowered when he saw Lance’s mocha tuft of hair from behind your shoulder and your face relaxed in ecstasy. Lance slowly lowered the straps of your fighting suit down your shoulder, gently rubbing your arm. His spidery fingers splayed against your hot skin and he felt the skin break in goosebumps, hair rising in ecstatic sensitivity.

He growled impatiently at the sight, ultimately wanting the pace to speed up. He grabbed your arm and slipped between you and Lance, slamming his lips into the Cuban boy, startling him. Your back hit the mattress with a grunt and you stared up at the sight of your boyfriends kissing madly, teeth clashing and tongues slurping each others saliva. Brutal, you thought, but beautiful.

Keith held Lance’s face between his hands and did not slow down in his advances. Lance groaned softly and fluttered his eyes closed as he groped around below him to feel your crotch. You gently directed his shaking hand inside of your undergarments, letting his rough fingers slip between your folds.

“Ah, Lance…” You moaned once his middle finger probed your entrance teasingly. He separated from Keith’s lips and smirked at you, leaning his forehead on Keith’s.

“Feels nice, babe?”

“Nnh, yeah…ah! Kei–”

His torso twisted to face you, thighs straddling your waist and his ass thrusting backwards into Lance. “I’m not waiting anymore. Fuck me.”

Lance’s fingers slowed to accommodate his cock into Keith, slipping your natural lube gently into his colon, stretching him. Lance’s lips met Keith’s burning shoulder, pressing light kisses into his skin and letting his teeth graze there.

“Keith…” Lance whispered into his ear, not realizing that Keith had shoved his fingers away from your entrance and had placed himself between your legs. “We’re sorry…we never meant to endanger any of the team…”

“Y-yeah…” you managed to murmur, biting your thumb to keep from crying out in pleasure. Keith’s head had buried itself deep inside of you at this point. So deep, you nearly felt it in your stomach.

His indigo eyes showed no mercy. “Neither of you are walking tomorrow. Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson.” With that, he pulled himself out and thrust back in, balls deep and leaving you screaming his name.


	10. Where Did You Learn To Do That [Lance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “ where did you learn to do that? ” + Lance

“Caramel?”

“Sure. Not too much, though.” You chuckled awkwardly. “I, uh, wouldn’t want to get overexcited again.”

Lance’s back was towards you as he prepared your coffee, but he worked quickly enough to face you once again. You studied his taut back muscles, flexing together alongside his arm movements. A few light nail markings were peeking from his nightshirt, ones that belonged to you.

You curled your fingers into your palms in silent guilt when Lance turned to hand you a shiny black mug with sweet-smelling java steaming from the rim. You accepted it with an inaudible “thank you” and blew gently into the cup before taking a cautious sip.

Lance watched you with deep navy eyes and your heart beat a little faster at the thought of his intense gaze penetrating your forehead. He leaned over the granite counter, shifting his arms to hold each opposite elbow. 

“Sooo….” He began. You lifted your eyes to glance at him over the rim of the cup. “You remember last night?”

Your face flushed an unsteady blush of rose and you prayed that he would assume it was the heat of the caffeinated brew. “Yes…”

Lance smiled with a strange crook in his grin. He shifted a little closer, making your arms slowly lower the mug from you lips. “Do you remember how you acted like a ‘mistress’?”

Oh, how you wished you could cough to distract him, but you had stopped drinking a few moments before he asked. You quickly looked to the side and tightened the grip on your mug.

Yes, you remembered perfectly well. How you had drunkenly shoved Lance down on the bed, took off your winter gloves between you teeth, and told the aroused Paladin to strip within a matter of 3.5 seconds. God, you were never going drinking again. At least, never with him.

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do! You even took a video!”

You looked back at him with eyes that could kill. His smile didn’t waver and his eyes crinkled into laughing pairs of mischief. “Delete it.”

“Ah, so you do know what I’m talking about!”

You sighed deeply and slumped onto the counter, your clammy forehead hitting the counter with a bang you didn’t care about. You reputation was hurt, and that was all that mattered right now. A hand patted your forearm and rubbed it gently.

“Aw, come on.” Lance had lowered his voice, the mischief gone and replaced with a sense of affection. “It wasn’t that bad. I actually enjoyed it.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” came your muffled response.

His fingers wrapped around your forearm reassuringly. “No, no! I really did! I just have a question…”

You lifted your head slowly, trying to pay no mind to the warm fingers massaging your arm in such an…intimate way. Lance took a breath to steady himself and he comically looked around to see for anyone entering his apartment before leaning even closer to your face. His forehead bumped with yours and your breath hitched.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

You groaned before letting your head slip out of Lance’s forehead lock and bang onto the table once more.


	11. My Precious Pet [Lotor] (NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Senario where the Paladins S/O is taken by Lotor and he makes them his personal slave/pet.

You really needed water. Your throat burned and itched for a soothing liquid to placate the thirst enveloping your being. You couldn’t remember the last time you had water. The dark room didn’t help with your brain’s ability to track time and the thick blackness was felt over every crook of your skin, like a heavy blanket of night.

You let out a breathy sigh. Shiro was right; Galra prisons really do manipulate the conception of time with the sane mind.

He would be back soon to retrieve you, though. You just didn’t know when. Had you not been so foolish to your surroundings and been aware of the approaching Galra druids, you would have been celebrating alongside your fellow Voltron crew-members.

 Lance would have been flirting with you, Keith would have stroked your hair with nimble fingers, Hunk would have rubbed your back with strong palms, Pidge would have cracked some jokes to share her bubbly laughs with you, and Shiro would have praised you for your bravery in battle and quick stances from training with him.

Everything would have been fine. But it wasn’t.

You tried swallowing, only to have a few musky streams of sticky saliva travel down your esophagus. It stopped halfway and disappeared, as if melding itself into your throat and had never been liquid in the first place. Your body shivered with frustration and your neck lost hold of its grip on your head.

Your temples pulsed with pain and a wave of dizziness alongside nausea swept over your head when it hit the metal floor. A harsh clang sounded when your skull impacted the surface of the prison floor and as if on cue, the prison doors slid open.

Your eyes could make out three pairs of legs, the middle one being more alive than the other two sides of him. You wanted to scream at him, to claw his eyes out, rip his pure white strands from his scalp, make him beg for mercy as he tried to force you. 

You could not move. You needed water and that’s all your brain wanted to process.

“Ah, ah, ah.” The smooth voice resonated in an echo throughout the cell. “Leaving us so soon?”

_God, I wish, but I must live for them._

“No, no, my dear. You stay with me…” You didn’t even hear his footsteps as his ice-cold hand grasped your slack jaw and forced you to face him. “Forever.”

* * *

“Rub my back.”

“I would rather eat a weblum.”

“Do it, witch, or I will have your wishes fulfilled.”

You glared at the prince’s lavender back muscles, hoping that they would burn under your heated gaze. He was waiting, hands crossed over forearms as he lay on his toned stomach. The only garment sparing your eyes from his genitals was a thin hip towel, hanging loose from his taut buttcheeks.

You really  _did_ want to eat a weblum by now. You tentatively reached for a strange looking oil that gave off a pure aroma and poured some into your palm. As you rubbed the oil in circles, you contemplated on how to kill the prince with just your bare hands and some puny oils and creams.

“I’m waiting, woman.”

You scrunched your nose in disgust as you plopped your hands onto the hybrid prince’s back and began pressing your palms into his muscle lumps, alleviating the pressure every so often. A deep sigh emitted from Lotor as his back tensions relaxed. You gritted your teeth so hard you thought it would crack if you kept grinding in anger for another second.

Your nails sank into his shoulders and you quickly raked down his back, your untrimmed nails cutting the skin and leaving fresh streams of blood behind your quake. As you reached his towel, you didn’t realize how deep you had penetrated his glowing lavender complexion until a soft, pleasured groan emitted from his voice-box, his backside rumbling from the vibrations of his moans.

“You sick beast!” You  speedily removed your nails from his backside, only to have the hybrid prince spring up from his position and snatch your wrist, dragging you to him once more. You gritted your teeth in slight pain; he was squeezing harder and harder with every passing tick.

Your face had contorted into one of pain and Lotor relished in each crevice and wrinkle of agony that showed itself on your skin. “Yes, let me see that pretty face of yours shift into ultimate submission.”

You realized he was pulling you a bit closer to shove you back into one of the makeshift mattresses for his massaging sessions. He stalked towards you with his barbed claws gleaming. “That’s how I like my women.”

“What, you like spineless wimps who cannot even stand against you?” You rubbed your wrist but could not get up due to the twisted strands of your dress entangling your ankles. “You take such women because you are just as weak as them.”

His palm was all that you saw in that passing moment and you found your head pressed against the mattress at a painful angle. His other hand swiftly pinned your wrists up above your head, slowly settling his claws comfortably into your delicate skin.

“I will shut you up, woman.” He rolled his golden irises. “Gods, how do the Paladins deal with your idle prater?”

A dobosh passed before a certain ugly glint showed in his eyes. He leaned down to meet your face, which was pressed to the side. “Or do they simply take you as you are? A little slut who bids her masters commands and mewls at his every breath?”

A dry chuckle came from you, but you were shaking. “You’re stupid, you Shakespeare-loving Oompa Loopma.”

Genuine laughter came from the prince’s lips, so close, you could feel the waves of his nasty breath hitting your nostrils. “You Earthlings really  **do** speak an entirely different language. How charming.”

The hand forcing your face down rapidly twisted your head to face Lotor’s evil features. “However, I shall put that vile mouth of yours to better use, hmm?”

A tight adornment made of loxite suddenly strangled your neck and clinked a chain of another cool metal to create a leash of some sort that slipped into Lotor’s awaiting palm. You gasped for air and coughed vigorously, but Lotor slipped a finger inside of your mouth, easing your constricting esophagus to force the gag reel away.

“Hush now.” The metal around your neck loosened enough for you to gulp elephantine amounts of oxygen and heave your tight lungs in an upward-downward motion. “I made it clear that I do not like my women too loud…except for when they scream my name in pure ecstasy.”

His smooth spidery fingers rubbed your chin affectionately, your face going lax. “Wouldn’t you agree, my pet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love Lotor? I mean, I only watched some of the series as a kid and I’ve always admired his funny voice and precariously rash character. I would definitely be this man’s slave, are you kiddng me?


	12. Never Left Paradise [Shiro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: YAY! I'm so happy this is open again!!!! Could we have a angst Senario where Shiro is dying/hurt and when he passes out/ dies he's placed into a drram where he never went to space and he's happy with is S/O back on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you, I was having a good summer and you hit me with this bullshit angst. 
> 
> TW: death, blood/gore, angst

“Stay with me, stay with me, stay, please, please, please…” you repeated like prayer on your lips. You were desperately grabbing medical supplies of Altean origins and mix of other weapons that could potentially serve as tools. Your fingers worked rapidly and shook terribly.

You have never been so traumatized in your life and your body trembled with anxiousness, not helping to calm your pounding heart. Shiro lay below you, covered in so many deep wounds, you feared he would never look the same again. He was nearly unrecognizable in a cloak of blood and glowing purple bullet holes that penetrated his torso and calve.

He was breathing, but with broken ribs, he lost consciousness every few ticks. You and Pidge had defibrillated him with her bayard to revive his flat heartbeat, but the man still did not speak after so many shocks.

“This is bad, this is bad…” Allura mumbled, beads of sweat flowing down her neck and back. She grabbed a red vial, filled with a wine-colored potion and a small insect swimming inside.

“Open his mouth!” She shouted, ghost-white strands of hair clinging to her forehead. You gently but quickly pried open his mouth with nimble fingers, making Shiro cough up a few drops of black blood.

Lance moved to wipe his mouth of the dry blood with a warm rag, but Allura pushed his arm aside. “Stand back, there is no time for that! He may perish!”

Plucking the wooden cork from the small vial, the princess swiftly poured a generous amount of liquid into his mouth, then dabbed some liquid into his ears and around his gory nostrils.

Allura wiped her brow with a forearm and turned to Lance and Keith, who were silently sobbing with no shakes from their bruised bodies. “Get me Slav and ask him to upgrade our healing pods. In  **THIS** reality.”

As the two boys rushed off, you grabbed Shiro’s face and swiped your thumb across his bruised eyebags, as if wiping the bloody tears from his sight. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. We’re getting help, just hang in there.”

“Hang in there, my love.”

_Shiro….  
_

“Takashi, stay with me. Don’t you dare leave me here alone.”

_You swore to me you would come back to me._

“I will revive you if I need to. I will haunt your ass if you don’t return to me.”

_Get up…._

                                _get up…._

_get up….._

“Takashi Shirogane, wake your ass up!”

Shiro blinked, his right hand automatically moving to his eyes to block the harsh light glaring into his eyes. He inhaled a deep breath of sweet air into his lungs and found that his ribs were perfectly intact. 

A confused look graced his features as he looked back silently as the hand he raised to find that it was throbbing with life and pumping with blood.

His human hand.

“Hey!” He felt a foot kick his side and he groaned a little. “Up, you fat sloth! We’re gonna be late for your daughter’s graduation! 

Who…?

He removed his hand cautiously while shaking with anxiousness to peek up at a figure hovering over him with hands on their hips. As his gray eyes adjusted to the light and shadows of your feature, Shiro soon recognized your beautiful face. 

An unknowing smile spread his lips as his eyes watered swiftly. You were looking more mature for your age than when he had last seen you, and your hands seemed more worked than before. Your breasts had enlarged and your hips widened, almost as if to…

“Takashi…” you had softened you harsh tone from before, probably from seeing your husband’s weeping facial expression. “Come, let’s go. You’ll cry over your daughter later.”

 He sat up from the cool sheets, using his aching arms (and his real one, oh my God) to support his lift. A few sound bones popped in a chorus from his spine and Shiro groaned a bit. Your hand was so warm and real, but…what was going on? His daughter?

“Wh…what’s happening?” Shiro mumbled to you. He couldn’t take his eyes off of your gorgeous features, but you just rolled your eyes at him as if nothing was amiss.

“Tch, you drank too much with Keith again.” You slipped an arm under his own and grasped his backside with strong fingers. “Come on, I’ll dress you.”

“Babe, wait.” You paused your grumblings over your husband and looked up at him, waiting. 

“Yes?”

Shiro unraveled your arm from his back and faced you fully. His human arms reached up with adrenaline racing through his veins to grasp your face gently between his palms. “You…are so damn beautiful…please…don’t ever leave me…”

You sighed, your eyelids closing momentarily before you felt his chapped lips move gently against your own and mold into your skin. His arms wound around your every curve, your stretch marks that he could never appreciate properly, and your swollen breasts from previous pregnancies. 

He wasn’t sure where he was, nor did he seem to understand how and where Voltron had dissipated to, but he was content in his place. With you and his daughter.

Shiro pulled back after a few seconds and stroked your cheek with his human thumb. Both of them, good God, how could this be?

“Agh,” You looked down, suddenly shy, and wrung your hands in thought. “You’re such a hopeless romantic.”

He chuckled. “Alright. Let’s go to my daughter’s graduation. Where is she at?”

“The Garrison, you fool.”

Merry laughter along way, he stayed. He could have woken up and turned back to the reality Slav once told him of. He was happy, so happy. Two human hands! A family! With the woman he loves. He would never give that reality another thought for as long as he wandered aimlessly in his hallucinations.

* * *

“He’s not coming back.”

“He’s happy where he is.”

….

“Not without me.”

Keith’s blade sunk into your aching heart faster than he had processed you snatching it.


	13. Glitter [Hunk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “ why is there glitter everywhere? ” + Hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward: IM LAUGHING SO HARD  
> Saffron: i hAVE CONCERNS  
> Awkward: *rubs hands menacingly* 

The morning light streaming in from behind the billowing curtains was unwelcome as you groaned and lifted your hand over your eyes to shield your face from the blinding sun. Your limbs felt like lead, every inch of you drained and exhausted, and it was all the stupid sun’s fault for waking you up.

The entire room was in no better shape. There were clothes strewn all over the floor, there was cake frosting  ~~at least, you prayed it was frosting~~  smeared on the walls, balloons of all the trademark paladin colors scattered in every corner, and confetti absolutely everywhere. It was almost like a unicorn had thrown up in the room.

Oh god,  _what happened_  last night?

What started out as a birthday party for Hunk soon escalated out of control and you couldn’t recall much from last night other than bits and pieces. From what you gathered, it was the best or the worst night of your life. 

You felt the bed shift from under you and heard the grumbling of a voice that you knew all to well. You turned to see Hunk slowly waking up beside you and that’s when it all came back. 

Oh.

_**Oh.** _

Oh yeah, definitely the best night of your life.

He sat up on his elbows, his face dazed and groggy as he yawned. 

“Well, good morning handsome.”

His eyes went wide as he surveyed the room and reality dawned on him. You were expecting a kiss on the cheek, a shy smile and a good morning in response, heck you expected  _some_  acknowledgment of your presence, but you were most certainly  _not_  expecting Hunk to scream.

“Why is there glitter everywhere?!”

He scrambled to examine his arms and chest, which were glimmering in the sunlight, completely covered in glitter. There was even a sparkly trail that started at the nape of his neck and snaked down all the way past his belly button, which you  ~~unfortunately~~  were not able to see as the blanket was covering his lower abdomen.

“Quiznak, (Name) what the hell happened last night?”

You smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“Aw, Hunk, are you telling me you don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” 

“How you tried to seduce me with a strip tease? You were using glitter for, as you put it,  _finesse_  because who was “Mr. Sparkly-Sex-God” without his finesse, and well long story short you ended up spilling the whole bottle on the two of us, and then you tried to rub it all over me because you said that it made my skin look pretty enough to eat.”

His hand went colliding with his forehead. “Oh god, please tell me that’s all what happened.”

“Well, you and I have glitter in places that we shouldn’t have, so I think it’s safe to say that we were both being very  _colorful_  in bed.”

Hunk buried his face into his hands, his ears a scarlet hue. “Oh my god.”

You laughed, “At least now I know, if I ever want to meet “Mr. Sparkly-Sex-God” again all I have to do is spike your drink with nunvile.”


	14. Voyager [Lance+Hunk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ooh how about a scenario of hunk and lance falling in love with a pretty washed up voyager after her ship wrecks and find her washed up on their local shore?

It was all Lance’s idea.

 

Normally, no one strides down Varadero Beach after a severe hurricane especially if the damaged parts of fishing boats and residents’ family canoes scattered the beach, presenting the vacation spot like an eerie wreckage. Fortunately, all residents had stayed inside as instructed by the local police and no one in the area was injured. Lance, however, had a spirit for adventure and risks.

 

Hunk, his roommate and long-time best friend, did not.

 

“Come on, Lance.” The Hawaiian boy whined, eyeing the wooden planks near him and tugged his windbreaker tighter around his wide torso as the breeze wildly whipped around him. “The government clearly told everyone to stay inside,  _ away  _ from the beach, until further notice.”

 

Lance’s chuckle was carried away by the howling wind, light but strong. “Chill out, my man. I read the weather reports myself and even checked out the ten-weather day reports ahead of time! Nothing is coming, at least nothing like Hurricane Mocha.”

 

Another giggle. “Cute name for such a feisty storm. Probably named it because--”

 

“Of all the brown wood around the beach, making it seem like a coffee swirl from bird’s eye view.” Hunk finished in a deadpan. “You’ve said this like a billion times.”

 

“And I will repeat it if I must, Einstein.”

 

He paused his bouncy gait and allowed his feet to sink into the soft sand, his toes wriggling between the clumps. Lance sighed, a pleased smirk spreading across his lips as he scanned the gray-iris horizon, and put a hand on his hip. “Yup. This, Hunk...this is the life.”

 

Hunk exhaled exasperatedly and looked toward the ice-sculpting waves for a soothing remedy from his seemingly insane partner. “This is  **not** the life. Scoping the beach after a hurricane? Seriously, Lance, how dense can you get? We could get arrested!”

 

A scoff. “Ha! Us? Arrested? Don’t make me laugh.” Lance began to walk when he whipped his head back and looked straight into Hunk’s hazel eyes with a toothy smile. “Oh, wait. You just did.”

 

“Lance,” Hunk warned, an agitated tone coating his voice. His furrowed thick brows helped tense the atmosphere further and his body language held an unmoving command. At first, Lance did not believe his friend’s seriousness and started to stride when he was stopped by a hand tugging on his sweatshirt.

 

Lance glanced back and held a deep stare into his friend’s eyes, hoping to find an answer that would somehow move him to relent, but Hunk did not stop his piercing glare as he lowered his chin to emphasize his pointed ‘no’.

 

A defeated sigh emitted from his lips. “Fine,” Lance’s shoulders dropped and his eyes seemed downcast a bit. “Head back, I guess?”

 

“You know it.”

 

“Right…”

 

After studying Lance for a few seconds for any swift changes, he groaned softly. Hunk never stayed too angry for long and his nature didn’t appeal to the strict side of things anyways. He patted Lance’s back with a large palm and promised a few words of comfort with hot chocolate on the side. Mumbling an unheard answer, Lance stuffed his hands into his pockets and whirled around to return the way he came from.

 

They walked on in awkward silence, with nothing but the wind screaming behind them.  Each second passed, the strength of the gale picked up and nearly shoved the two boys over. It was as if it was urging them to walk faster. Something, more promising than hot chocolate, lay ahead with supposedly great benefits. Lance wasn’t sure if Hunk felt it, but he certainly did. His fingers curled in his pockets, trying to control the shaking that overcome his body.

 

Hunk looked behind him and did a full 360 **°** scan of his current environment. “Uh, did we turn the wrong way?”

 

“No…?” Lance glanced briefly at his partner and raised an eyebrow, who was visibly confused and growing terrified by the minute. “We simply switched the way we came from originally.”

 

“No, no, dude.” Hunk’s voice was underlined with slight nervousness as always, but there was a deeper vibe to the anxiety than before. Lance felt the same adrenaline, but couldn’t put his finger on how they shared the same emotion. Hunk began to make big body swings and cradled his chest with trembling knuckles. Tears formed in corners of his eyes and his natural process of freaking out began.

 

“I’m getting this feeling that we’re taking the wrong turn. I mean, look how many more wooden planks there are here. There weren’t this many before. Were there this many pieces of wood before?! Gosh, I don’t remember. Uh, uh, ohhh my goodness. Man... I knew we should’ve stayed inside! How the heck do you get lost on a beach you’ve lived around for three years? Three years! Dang, Mom was right: always trust your gut, even when it’s not food. Agh! Where are you that I need you, Mom?!”

 

“Uh, Hunk?”

 

“What? What! What? Did you find an exit? Because that would really help us right about now!”

 

“No...look.”

 

“Wh--”

 

Hunk followed Lance’s straight arm to where he pointed a skinny finger and found his eyes scanning a clearer area than where all the elephantine scraps of wooden wreckage littering the shore. He was so caught up in his monologue about his gut that Lance’s quiet demeanor wasn’t paid attention by him in the slightest.

 

There, along the clearing, lay a body of a young girl. It was hard to tell, but she seemed old enough to reach the height of both Lance and Hunk. Her tattered uniform was soaked to her body, tightly sucked onto her skin like another layer. Her hair was mussed up, caked with sand and parts of glass. Her limbs were bent awkwardly, but gently enough to unwind.

 

They stared in silent awe for too long. They had to do something, but they were boarding teenagers in a foreign area, not even in a home to call their own. They could barely take care of themselves; how could they take in a stranger who was clearly in need of help?

 

“Do you think she’s...dead?” Hunk swallowed the silence, cutting the tension like butter.

 

Lance shook his head slowly, his eyes widening with every possible scenario that could occur should that theory prove to be true. “I don’t know.”

 

Suddenly, his feet moved forward, minds acting on their own and with every footstep his heartbeat grew louder and soon, he heard his own life force pounding away in his ears like a war drum. Hunk did not move but simply froze in shock and stared at Lance’s robotic movements. As he approached the girl, small movements from her body told Lance that she was still breathing and he moved faster with renowned energy and replaced his fear with another feeling: hope.

 

He knelt carefully behind her tilted head and grasped her sandy shoulder, bruised and cut from splinters, pushing it towards him so her face would be revealed. Hunk slowly approached his partner’s footstep imprints and mimicked his actions by grasping underneath her knee, delicately reversing her twisted stature.

 

Caressing her head in his palm, Lance craned his head curiously to the side and his eyes held a gentle gaze as his fingers nimbly swept the sandy hair from her face, revealing her soft expression and sealed lids. Hunk tilted his head forward to see the girl’s face a bit closer and he wondered what color those irises held beneath those lids.

 

Lance turned to Hunk with immediacy and a mutual agreement came between them: they were taking her in. Hunk would nurse her back to health as best as he could, and Lance would retrieve the best feminine clothing and all her needs from his lab partner’s old trunk. Contacting the authorities would come later. Her health state was top priority now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a P. II? Leave your thoughts in comments below!


	15. Karaoke Turn-On [Keith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "karaoke usually isn't a turn on for me" with Keith and a male s/o :D?

“Last night was pretty nice,” you smiled at your boyfriend over your coffee mug. “Thanks for that.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and lowered his lids to avoid your gaze. “Ah, yeah. Lance kinda pushed me to take you out to something nice. We haven’t gone anywhere in a while.”

You sipped your java slowly, careful not to burn your tongue. “It’s okay. I understand that you’re busy with work.”

His hand fell from his shoulders onto the mahogany table with a light ‘thump’. Keith wasn’t too eager this morning and you wondered if you had done something wrong to get under his skin like that. The night before, you two had sex after a little karaoke session with the team. Did it have something to do with that?

Lowering your mug, you inhaled deeply through your nose and gripped the marble handle tighter to calm your shaking fingertips. “Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Did…did I do something?” Your voice was soft and a small crack lifted your tone towards the end of your question. This made Keith swiftly lift his drooping head, his ebony bangs waving in disarray.

“No, no.” His shy attitude shifted into one of reassurance as he noticed your change of tone. He brought his hands out from under the table to grasp your own, his cold digits contrasting your warm ones.

“Nothing is wrong, babe.” Keith ducked his head under to meet your dispirited stare. His bright gray-black irises held many apologies and sincere concern for your sudden despair, but a sense of secrecy was contained behind his sharp eye movements. “I swear, it’s okay, I’m okay. Don’t be sad.”

A half-hearted smile cracked your pursed lips. “No, I’m not sad. But…I do want to ask you something.”

Keith blinked a few times out of nervousness and through his fingertips, you felt a couple of sound beats pulsing before you caught him reassuring himself.

“Go ahead.”

“We’ve been having sex for a while now, right?” You blurted without thought. The explicit, almost “taboo” word caught Keith off-guard as he visibly jolted and a rising blush crept onto his cheeks.

“Y-yeah,” He cleared his throat. “So?”

You maintained thorough eye contact so he would understand that the topic to be discussed was serious in all aspects. “And we have a safeword?”

“Mhm.” He was shaking in your palms, growing sweaty and damp by the second. “It’s ‘Red’, right?”

“Yes.”

“…what’s wrong? Do you want to change it?”

Your bubbly laugh surprised him and he watched your Adam’s apple bob to your steady giggles, and he noticed a few teeth marks coating the sides of your nape, where it vanished under your sweater when you leaned forward and pecked his nose.

“Agh, you silly boy.” Your eyes twinkled with laughter as you held a deep gaze with his innocent, confused ogle. “I’m asking if I did anything to make you uncomfortable last night that you’re acting so restrained this morning.”

His immediate answer was one that astonished you in turn. “If I tell you, you’ll have to die by this secret.”

You snickered and placed a hand between your clothed pecs. “Pinky promise.”

His head dropped for the second time that morning, but you waited as you leaned closer to his muffled mouth to hear his answer. 

“Karaoke usually isn’t a turn-on for me.”

Three hours later, you were still laughing, Lance apparently heard through the walls, and Pidge did not approach Keith within 10 feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sound like a whale at karaoke, so I understand why someone wouldn’t get turned on by my lovely mating calls :’D


	16. Birthday Bash [Lance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A fluffy scenario where lance and his s/O are celebrating his birthday back on earth with his family. ; ₩;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these are all late! But we’re super-psyched for S3 and the Mods will reunite on Wednesday! So, we’re keeping up!  
> I made this kinda langsty, but it fluffy nonetheless!

“ _Eyyyy_ , Lance!” Lance’s mother opened the door wide as soon as she saw her youngest son in the door frame, smiling wide and itching to hug. She embraced him tightly and kissed his cheeks soundly. “ _Como estas, mi hijo_? Come in, come in! You must be hot, love!”

“Always smokin’,  _mamma_.” Lance winked at his mother as she tugged at his forearm, closing the door to his childhood behind him.

Walking him down the leading hallway to the living room, Mrs. McClain bounced happily along as she dragged her son to where everyone was waiting in clusters of conversation. She then bounded into the wide room, waving her hand and tugging Lance in front of her. “Everyone! Birthday boy is here!”

The minimal conversations cut short and all cousins, siblings, friends, and other relatives joined in a united and powerful ‘Happy Birthday’ song, but not before everyone shushing everyone else.

“  _Felicidades,_ Lance _, en tu día que_ …” 

Someone off to the side quickly hissed at another to flick off the lights and candles were hastily lit with many cigarette lighters. Lance’s father balanced the homemade cake made by his sisters onto his wide palms and began to stride towards his son, a beam deeply imprinted within his features.

Lance  took this chance to cover his mouth with his hands as a shocked person would (though he was totally expecting this) and jokingly waved his hand around his eyes to make it seem as if he were tearing.  Everyone momentarily stumbled in their song with a chuckle, only to continue on with the counting of Lance’s previous ages. 

“Are you one? No! Are you two?” The children chanted excitedly.

“Yes!” A cousin called from the back of the room. Shattered laughter echoed throughout the room once again.

Lance stood on his tiptoes to raise his head higher and halfheartedly called to the crier, “Oh,shut up, Arlo!” 

The young relatives of the family giggled and laughed when Lance’s father lightly swatted the back of Lance’s head while simultaneously trying to balance the cake properly. “Watch your language. There are kids around here.”

Lance laughed at his father’s attempts to chide him and grasped his hand instead, squeezing it tighter. “Ah, I know. Thanks,  _pappa_.”

A kiss was pressed against the side of Lance’s head as the cake settled down at the head of the dining table, where Lance was seated. “Happy birthday, son.”

“Whooo!” Lance fist-pumped the air excitedly while his aunts kept trying to take normal pictures of his moving figure, only to end up with blurred photos from his eractic movement. “Let’s cut this cake!”

A tug on his sleeve directed Lance’s attention to beside him where two oceanic eyes struck him deep in the chest. “Uncle Lance?”

“Yeah, bud, what’s up?”

“Can I have the jelly part of the cake,” the soft voice asked.Then, several other kids popped up from this secret conversation. 

“Ooh! Ooh!”

“Me, too!”

“Me, too!”

“I want the jelly also!”

“Hey, I aksed for it first!”

Lance’s oldest sister, Maria, raised her hands and crossed them over several times. “Alright, enough! Everyone’s gonna get cake, but those who yell and shout will  **not** get anything, and I can say that because  _I_ made the cake!”

The birthday boy nodded, impressed by the sudden silence and excited tension in the air. “Well done, Maria. Well done.”

She turned to him with a roll of her eyes and a heaving sigh. “These kids… I don’t know how you get them to listen to you. It’s like you have magic.”

“Magic is correct, dear sister of mine.” Lance leaned back in his chair as his sisters dipped their fingers in a bowl of water and hastily pinched the flames out. “I have been to space and all, meeting magical princesses and–hey!”

Lance’s surrounding relatives jumped in surprise as he sat up, gripping the armrests on the sides of his chair with a tight clasp. “Where’s my friends? And (Name), did she come,  _mamma_?”

Mrs. McClain’s face fell a bit as she rubbed her knuckles nervously. “I’m sorry, Lance. I called all of your friends and (Name) a few hours ago, but they did not pick up. I’m sorry,  _mi hijo_.”

Lance fell back into his chair, a little sullen at the fact that his friends, Team Voltron, and his girlfriend weren’t coming to his awesome birthday bash. “Ah, it’s okay. I might see them later tonight, if I make it to the coffee shop.”

His mother rubbed his shoulders, feeling a little sorry for making her son’s mood drop but soon…

“Well,” Maria clapped her hands to grab the attention of all the drooling children, who were eyeing the cake hungrily. “Why don’t we let Lance cut the cake, so everyone can start eating, and then we’ll play some games!”

Lance pushed away his sorrowful thoughts and put a smile on his face. “Alrighty, here we go!”

The children eagerly yelled, “Yay!” as Lance slipped the cutting knife into his hands and carefully angled the blade to form two perpendicular lines, creating a perfect triangle. Another tap alerted Lance and he paused his movements to look to his side once more. “Yes?”

Maria’s daughter gazed upwards towards him with wide brown eyes and a worried expression on her face. “Uncle Lance, you can’t cut the bottom of the cake! You’re the birthday boy and Mama said that you are never allowed to cut the bottom!”

“Yeah!” Her brother chimed in. “It’s a bad super-zition.”

Lance’s lips curved in an upward grin. “You mean superstition?”

“Uh-huh!”

“Okay, okay, I won’t.” Lance patted her curls. “I won’t cut the bottom.”

His niece closed her lids in relief and wiped her brow dramatically. “Phew!”

The adults laughed and prodded at Maria’s upbringing towards her children, but she just rolled her eyes and pointedly glanced towards her own mother, who was shaking her head and remaining adamant to her beliefs.

After cutting several pieces, Maria proceeded to lift underneath the slices and plop them onto ocean-themed plates to hand out to all. The younger cousins got first pick and ran outside to sit at their designated table, fervently diving into their slices.

Lance politely made conversation with his aunts and older cousins to humor them, but as he picked at his cake slice, he couldn’t ignore the slight prick at his heart when the thought of his friends’ absence hit him once again. As good as his acting skills were, Lance felt his facade slip away with every poke at his cake. The many familiar faces  of his family reminded him of seven missing visages from his birthday bash.

Gosh, he hadn’t felt this lonely in a very long time.

Several minutes passed. Lance was caught up in his own thoughts, mulling over every possibility that his friends could take to skip out on this special day, but he couldn’t help noticing the laughter and mixed chatter in the room level down a bit with each passing second. People were now talking in hushed tones and glancing out the window leading to the front yard every now and then.

Suddenly, he was blind. He yelped when the cold hands snapped shut over his vision and made shivers travel down his arms, raising goosebumps. Lance pried at the strange hands with nimble fingers and he heard several uncles chuckle at his attempts.

“Hey! Wha–” He scratched at the fingers, hoping to fling the blinder off of his precious face. The person grunted with slight pain. “Let go!”

“God, for someone who loves me, you really do hate surprises.”

His breath hitched in his throat and his efforts to reach the person froze. Lance’s broken heart started to easily repair itself as soon as he heard well-known voices giggle and snort, much to his helplessness. A hopeful smile stretched onto his features and he let his arms drop.

“…(Name)?”

He could suddenly see once more, blinking harshly to get accustomed to light, and swiftly twisted in his chair to see the beaming face of his girlfriend with Team Voltron behind you. “Surprise!”

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. “Guuuuys! What the actual heck!”

Laughter rang throughout the room accompanied with broken applause as Lance sprang up to tightly embrace you, the other Paladins circling him to ensue one huge group hug. Hunk lifted everyone up as quickly as he could and squeezed you with a iron-like grip before dropping everyone to the ground.

“I thought you weren’t coming!” Lance exclaimed, wiping away teardrops with a finger. He wasn’t faking this time.

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Whoops, we lied.”

The two chuckled and clapped hands, tapping each other on the back with affection. “Don’t be a jerk, it’s my birthday.”

“Whatever.”

When he separated from Keith’s hug, he turned to every Paladin individually and personally thanked them for their arrival. Pidge was a bit hesitant to let Lance bawl his snot all over her, but she gently comforted him with friendly pats on the back.

“Aw man.” Lance sniffed and wiped his eyes, laughing shortly when he rubbed his red nose. “You guys made me cry.”

Shiro crossed his arms, trying to ignore Lance’s aunts curious eyes over his broad shoulders and bulging muscles, and chuckled. “Well, serves you right for all those times you bailed out on missions for your faux tears.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

You cradled your boyfriend’s cheeks in your palms as you tugged him closer to press your lips against his. Lance slowly tilted his head, nose brushing yours, as he felt his cheeks hollow to suck your lips carefully. Many of the kids who came back in to see what the hustle was about (and eager to see new guests) made grossed out sounds as you kissed Lance tenderly.

When you pulled back, it was only a few centimeters between your faces and soft smiles on your faces as your foreheads stuck together, eyes locked to see happiness and home within them. He had his hands running up and down your arms, rubbing them in comfort.

“Happy birthday, my love.” You whispered when your heart exploded with joy.

“Why, thank you,  _mi amor_.” Lance winked as he rolled the last syllable of ‘ _amor_ ’ with his tongue. You giggled into his neck, snatching the boy into a firm embrace, stroking his soft hair and letting the locks slip through your fingers.

Lance glanced towards the ceiling, his deep blue eyes glistening with tears again. What a birthday indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Birthday Lance! I love you! <3


	17. Morning After Prompt: I Ache All Over [Keith] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "I ache all over" for Keith?

“Would you stop moaning and groaning?” Keith grumbled between his sticky- dry lips. His lids held lead-like weight over his eyes and his biceps strained with soreness from last night’s actions. Here he was, in bed with his best friend, waking up from a throbbing headache and she was beside him, grunting like an old man.

“Shut the  **fuck** up, Keith.” You winced when you finished speaking, your stomach straining to stretch more than necessary whenever you spoke. Your head was pounding and you reached up to rub one temple with your fingers before groaning in response to the pressure.

“Who the hell you tellin’ to shut up?” Keith exhaled through his mouth as he propped himself on his elbows and shoved the tangled sheets from his calves. The cool air of the morning caused a shiver to rack through his body before got up with a heavy groan. “You’re the one who’s making all the noise.”

“My head hurts,” you whined to him, squeezing your eyes shut with pain. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes and crossed his arms, suddenly becoming conscious of the fact that he was butt-naked and exposed to your viewing pleasure.

“What do you want, Advil?” Keith offered in a softer voice than before. “Tylenol?”

“Mmm, Ibuprofen.”

Another exhale and Keith was already walking out of the room, down the hall, to the kitchen cabinet full of medicine. Most of them were from Pidge, prescribed and mixed with Altean doses, but some were raided out of Lance’s “sick box” from home.

With a small hum, Keith’s weary eyes scanned the cupboard for bottles labeled with “I”. When he finally spotted your prescribed pharmaceutical, he grabbed it and winced when his tricep burned his fibers. He quickly filled a cup with cold water and walked back towards the room, balancing the Ibuprofen and cup in his palms.

“Here,” Keith announced when he strolled into the room. You rolled over slowly to squint at his figure and rubbed your eyes to get the eye mucus out of the corners of your lids. 

“Why did you bring the whole damn bottle?” You asked with a smile on your lips.

“Hell, (Name), I don’t know!” Keith exclaimed angrily and slammed the products in his hands onto the table beside your bed. “Maybe you wanted two or some shit like that!”

“Thanks anyways, boobah.” You giggled when Keith flushed an unsteady color of rose at your affectionate pet name for him. He mumbled an incoherent curse and looked away as you popped the lid, shaking lightly to catch two round pills in your curled palm.

A deep breath and then a swallow. This action was repeated until the medications from your hand were downed with some water. You placed the glass cup back onto the nightstand with a light ‘clink’ and sank back into the pillows with a sigh. Keith sat on the bed and gazed at you with concern.

“You better?”

You shut your lids, where it burned to even relax from eye movement. “Yeah, check out this magic pill: cures symptoms of hangovers in two seconds flat!” 

Your sarcastic reply had Keith scowling deeply at you. He shows concern for a moment and you have to have some stupid sarcastic response to parry it. He scoffed. Why was he sleeping with you anyways? You’re a jackass...and his best friend.

“I can literally hear you thinking about me.” Your raspy voice cut through his thoughts like butter. Keith’s heart stopped for a moment and looked at your closed lids, your expression somewhat relaxed, yet snarky.

God, you looked so sexy and Keith hated every heartbeat that jump-roped because of it.

“Oh, really.”

“Mhm.” You opened your eyes halfway to give him a sultry stare. He tried not to swallow so loud and he could feel his hands trembling. It’s just the AC, Keith told himself. It’ll pass.

You scooted closer to him, your breasts restrained beneath the sheets, causing them to slam against each other tighter. His gaze became a competitive and robotic stare into your eyes as he forced himself not to look below your collarbone. 

You grabbed his hips and dragged them to your lips, where you began to lightly kiss his bony hipbones and massaging his buttcheeks. Keith gasped slightly and bit his inner cheek to stop himself from making sounds as he looked down at your messy head of hair. The quiet room started to slowly fill with sounds of pleasure and sloppy kisses.

“(N-Name)...” he stuttered a bit, cursing his mishap. “Wha--HAH ANH!”

His yell did not startle you from gently stroking his shaft, which was already half-hard from your kisses alone. Your light kisses turned into harsh licks and nibbles, painting dark hickies on his hipbone as your hand moved faster now, circling the tip with precum. His hips slowly began to rock on their own volition, betraying Keith’s wishes to stop.

A growl rumbled from his throat when he was about to climax and you momentarily paused your movements to catch his expression.

Keith suddenly pushed your head and hands away from his body as he pounced over you, kissing you harshly and tugging at your swollen lips with his sharp teeth. You were flipped onto your back and found your hands pinned to the sides of your vision, trapping your efforts to control.

He pulled back, angry yet aroused. “You idiot. I know you’re sore from last night. You wanna rock in a wheel chair for the rest of the month? Because I can make that happen.”

You laughed aloud to his face, your breasts suddenly free from their silky confines and snaring Keith’s attention to your soft orbs. He seemed to be fascinated for a moment before your laughter diverted his eyes back to your abused lips. They were split into a wide smile, devious and cunning, and it took everything not to devour them completely as he had done the night before.

You easily slipped your wrists out of his grasp and held his face in your cold palms. Your bright eyes twinkled. “Did I say,  _‘Oh, Keith, please don’t fuck me so hard! I ache all over!’_ ”

Keith rolled his eyes when your laughter broke your falsetto tone and you lovingly hugged his bruised neck, stroking his sex-strewn locks gently between your fingers and laughed louder when his thumbs found your hips. They rubbed deep circles as you held him in your arms and cradled his precious body to yours.

The morning sun rose and set high in the sky till noon, and yet, the sheets remained stained with your stench, new and old, till nightfall. There was no leaving when he was with you, but Keith wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be fluffy, but look how my brain betrays me :')


	18. Don't Go [Keith] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about a Fluffy/smut/angst scenario where Keith wakes up from a nightmare that his S/O dissapears and they just hold him and grab his hand putting it to their pulse while whispering that there still there and of course they kiss and smut driven by adoration and soft kisses ensues. ( This is long I'm sorry. I have no self control and you blog is amazing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fuck me in the ass cause I love Jesus, you just saved my life after Season Three dropped :')

“Do you love me?” Your smile was soft and gentle, as he always remembered it to be. It was what drew him to you in the first place, the very thing that caught his quick eye. A crinkle around your lids told stories of never-ending laughter and deep love within. Just for him.

His own smile widened until his eyes, cheeks stretching into a toothy grin. He had never felt his heart burst with more affection than now. “Of course I do! How can I not?” It was an almost child-like answer, innocent and immediate. He knew he was not in his normal humor, but he couldn’t care less about prying eyes judging his mood.

Your fingers reached up to stroke his cheeks with your knuckles, his head automatically leaning into your touch. Warm, inviting and buzzing with energy. He had kissed those fingertips many times over and had them comfort him night after night until he was safe in his slumber. He was home where his heart was and so help him if he were to ever–

“What if I left you?”

The question stabbed into his chest like a dagger dipped in poison. Eyes widening, he registered his mouth strangely taste like sand until he swallowed his fright. Several pangs ripped into his heart and his head began to swim. Spots danced in his vision momentarily as he came to, but the lightheadedness stayed.

_You? Leaving? Was that even a possibility? Why would you even suggest such a sin? Did you know what that would do to him?_

“N-no…” His palms leaked of perspiration and he hoped his gloves would absorb his nervousness. “Why would you leave? I-I-I can’t…I wouldn’t…if you…”

His eyes scanned your face for an answer to such an absurd inquiry and saw nothing but indifference in your beautiful visage. Something about your smirk was off, he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was as if you enjoyed his anguished eyes and heart-wrenching voice. The more he felt like rot inside, the more sinister your smile seemed to become. He realized that his pain became your fuel for life.

You stood suddenly and dropped your hand from his face, immediately feeling cold. He, too, attempted to rise and follow you to every corner of the Earth but found that he could not move, ignoring the fact that he shoved himself forward with all his might. 

 _Move, dammit!_  he thought to himself.  _Don’t let her slip away!_

“Goodbye, Keith.” A sincere look formed on your expression and happiness danced in your eyes. Invisible chains held his wrists down and his tongue was sealed to the roof of his mouth. “I wish you weren’t such a fool in love. Perhaps then I could’ve accepted you in my heart.”

You dissolved slowly, painfully, with smiles on your face. He watched as every fiber of your being was eradicated from existence, your stain on his life washed away from his heart. Your body wore away like sand, beginning from your bare toes and steadily creeping up to your face.

He screamed, no sound emitting. His nails stabbed into the rough leather of his gloves, tearing through them and drawing blood. An eerie sound like the chopping of helicopter wings resonated in the distance, gradually increasing in sound. He heard other voices laughing at his tears and many others moaning at your apparent disappearance from his life.

“He loved her too hard…”

“Perhaps it is best that he stay alone…”

“She will never be accepting of him…”

“ **Nor will she ever return**.”

His voice returned. “Stop, 

                                           stop, 

                                                      STOP!!!!!!!!!”

* * *

 

Keith jolted up from his own anguished cries and gasped into awareness. His heart pounded with adrenaline as he scanned his surroundings to make sure of something to recognize. Sweat dripped down his back and his forehead glistened when his eyes settled on your sleeping figure, calm and breathing evenly.

His panicked mind swam with confusion for two doboshes, questions and doubts filling every crater of his mind. As he began to awaken, his mind began to grasp the idea that what he just came from was just a nightmare. Nothing more.

Keith wiped his brow with the heel of his palm and under his eyes, tears unknowingly finding their way down his cheekbones. Heart still resting from the sudden panic, Keith lifted his knees to his chest and folded his forearms, studying your sleeping form behind his arms.

Shattered images of the horrid dream flashed before his eyes and Keith rapidly blinked them out of his sight. Suddenly, he didn’t feel safe along in his thoughts. He knew you were here and you weren’t going anywhere, but…

“It felt so real…” He breathed heavily to himself as the hot tears escaped. He didn’t want to be selfish, but he needed an explanation as to why you would so evil to him like this. Keith was not yet sure if he was ready to re-enter sleep without some reassurance from your very own mouth.

He tapped your shoulder gently, trying to wake you with soft touches. “(Name)…please….get up…”

However, you only groaned in your sleep and flipped your torso to face your back towards him. The tears fell faster and ruthlessly as he began to sob uncontrollably, shaking you with force, a tight grip on your arm.

“Get up…” Keith shut his eyes, swallowing his embarrassment and trying to force the flush on his face to cool down. “(Name), get up, I NEED YOU!”

You awoke groggily and sat up with weariness. Keith’s hand stopped shaking you, but refused to let go. In fact, his grip only tightened once you were conscious of your surroundings, just like he had been not too long ago. You re-twisted your body to face him, eyes twitching from fatigue and a hand weakly rubbing one.

“Keith?” Your raspy voice almost made him regret his desicion to awaken you, but different images of your dream self reminded Keith of his reason to keep you up with him.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes, momentarily releasing you and shaking all the while. You caught onto his distress and licked your lips before sitting up completely. “Oh, gosh. No, what’s wrong?”

His hands fell into his lap in shame, suddenly afraid to reveal your cruel self he experienced in his dream to your face. Keith knew full well that you were nothing like what destroyed him in the nightmare, but he still felt bothered to have seen this version of his love. 

You scooted closer to him, bunching up blankets and shoving them to the side as you picked up his hand tenderly. You held in tight in your palm but gingerly, as if he were made of glass. Rubbing his dry knuckles with your thumb, you assessed his downcast face stained with fresh tears.

Keith never cried, at least not in front of you. He was the single bravest thing you had ever seen, besides for Lance’s flirting of course. You paused, then reached up to his side, rubbing his arm with as much warmth as you could muster up.

His fast-paced breaths slowed to steady, even exhales and sighs as you whispered soft instructions for him to calm down. Eventually, his head raised slightly enough for you to meet his slightly swollen eyes and a soft gaze eased the tight tension between you. His fingers uncurled from yours and loosened up in your palms.

“Now,” You had already fully awakened by now, alert and ready to pounce out of bed if needed. “What…what happened? Do you want to talk about it?”

Keith’s head shook very subtly, telling you that he didn’t want to relive the horrid tremors of the dream, but at the same time wanting to release all that bottled up emotion inside of him.

“It’s just that...” He sniffed, rubbing his nose once with a finger. “You left me and I just...I don’t know, I feel like...you’re...you just need to be with me...”

You waited for more as you heard a slight crack in his voice when he continued on, “I never want you to leave me...it’s a very hard thing for me. But I know I’ve always been a loner. Attachments don’t mean much to me, since, you know, I lose them too often.

“It’s people like you a-and Shiro and the...entire team! They...I can’t...”

Silence was broken by heavy breathing when Keith regained his composure. “I...I can’t lose you, too.”

You didn’t notice your lips stretching into a faint smile until Keith’s violet irises caught the expression on your face, a confused look spreading across his visage. You grasped his hand tighter in your fingers and brought it up to the center of your chest. He didn’t understand what you were trying to do, but he sensed your steady heartbeat pulsing under his palm.

Were you trying to calm him down further? What were you trying to convey?

You exhaled and brought your other hand up to tilt his chin higher towards your face. When you caught his gaze, you leaned in closer to brush noses with him. “Don’t you worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Looking down at his hand between your breasts, you posed a question. “What do you feel?”

The answer was inevitable and obvious. “Your heartbeat,” answered Keith quietly.

Your smile tightened with a nod. “Now then. As long as this heart beats, I will never leave your side. Meaning? I will die by your side if I ever were to leave you.”

Keith searched your gentle stare for any meaningless promises, but all he received was truth and genuine love. His pulse skipped a few beats when his brain registered that yes, you really loved him. He knew you felt the exact same when the throbbing between your breasts increased in rate.

“I want to kiss you so badly right now.” Keith whispered onto your lips. Your hand slid to his wrist and directed it to your right breast, enabling him to squeeze it ever-so lightly. His breath hitched with a gasp as he felt your nipple harden under his touch.

“Don’t hold back, then.”

You can’t even remember kissing him, but you do recall pulling back breathlessly to lift and rip away your nightshirt, his hands following suit for his own body. You eagerly climbed into his lap as you fit snugly onto his hips, rocking back and forth with an unhurried pace.

His bare arms emitted intense amounts of warmth as he cradled your back against his chest, holding you tight to him and never wanting to let go. Keith laid his cheek onto your upper chest, panting soundly as his erection became harder with every rock of your hips. Your own arms were bound to his shoulder, kissing into his ebony locks and mumbling words of comfort.

Keith released your body momentarily to tug the waistband of his pants down to his ankles, becoming increasingly frustrated once he realized he had to lift you up for you to do the same.You chuckled despite his efforts to stay collected as he massaged you through your thin underwear, passing your clitoris every once in a rub. Your back arched with your lips forming a perfect ‘O’ as tremors shook your being.

You let Keith in slowly as he hugged you close to his torso, his hands well-placed on your hips and directing you to a slow rhythm. Keith did not want to lose himself in the moment and he had no desire to rush your love for mindless lust. Tonight was not about lust, but simply for pure unadulterated love.

You adoration for the way his body reacted to your choreographed jumps back onto his bony hips was beautiful to him in every way. He was deeply infatuated with your gentle moans and the way your eyes fluttered shut when he twicthed within your throbbing walls.

Keith pumped upwards as hard, but slow as he could possibly manage from his position under you. His forearms wound farther around your waist to tug you as tight as he humanly could onto his sticky chest. Cupping one cheek with his palm, he panted mindless blabber on and on about how much he loved you and what he would do to love you more.

His sweet nothings were meaningful and penetrated deep inside of your heart as you swallowed his choked sobs with your tongue, hushing him with peppered kisses around his face. His salted tears stained your own cheeks when you nuzzled your cheek against his, imitating as felines would.

Keith only realized after he simultaneously came with you, staring at your face and gripping your flesh in a desperate embrace, that he would destroy planets and murder anyone who stood in his way between you and him. He heard you murmur broken words of love and his name ran your tongue, forever tattooing it as his.

For the first time that night, he let a dry smile grace his tumid lips because you were here to stay. 

Forever.


	19. Victorious Trifle [Ezor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: The Paladins are fighting the generals and during the whole thing Lotors General with the long ponytail like thing (I forgot her name I'm sorry ; ₩;) is flirting with the reader mid fight.

“I got you, buddy!” Lance called from behind Keith as he blasted a twirling blade from the boy’s face. Keith shot Lance a grateful look before turning around to attack the next enemy in view.

“Lance, I’ll back you--OOF!” You called to the sniper until you had something slam into your side with the force of an elephant. Your body crashed onto the floor with a crack against your head and a sharp gasp as several limbs wrapped around your torso, squeezing the breath out of you.

Your eyes blurred as you could make out a long faced alien with an extending appendage from the center of her head, trailing down her back. A sneer formed on her lips when you struggled to suck in some air.

“Huh. Not so pretty when you can’t breath, can you?” Her voice was high-pitched and almost innocent, but it still sent waves of anger through you. She was talking to you as you were suffocating? No. Way.

You ground your teeth together as you mustered up several ounces of strength you had left to slam into the underside of her knee, causing the general to gasp in pain. She released you with a whiny pitch and you slid out of her limbs, getting up with shaking knees.

She whipped her head around to face you with a pouty glare, her sour-green eyes flashing with hurt. “Hey! That wasn’t fair play!”

“Life ain’t fair, honey.” You snapped your whip out of its tight fold and momentarily pressed your fingertips against your ribs to make sure they were intact. They seemed fine, but your bones burned and your skin there stung with a dull throb. Bruises were bound to pop from there, so you might need that healing pod.

Her lips twisted upwards into a challenging smirk with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Oh, I know it isn’t. It certainly gets better when I encounter worthy opponents in a fight.”

She lunged towards you with an acrobatic flip, swinging her foot down to smash into your head, but you swiftly sidestepped her advances and twisted to whip at her ankle. The general giggled heartily when you missed her multiple times, her lanky body bending this way and that from your whip’s slaps in the air.

You tightened your grip on the handle, activating electrical shocks through the whip’s body and the grapefruit-colored alien clapped gleefully. You weren’t sure if she was mocking you or genuinely excited for a new obstacle in this fight.

“Ooh, sparkly!” She twinkled lightly, her sour-green irises widening with adoration. Her childlike attitude to your seriousness suddenly shifted into a menacing grin when she charged with her arms extended for battle. “Now that’s more like it!”

You grabbed the tail of the whip’s length and jump-roped the makeshift hoop around her slim waist, capturing her in the energy-fueled loop. Several shocks stung her as her body went slightly limp, and you refused to let go until hisses of steam puffed off of her shoulders.

You exhaled deeply when you deactivated the electricity from the whip and prepared to wrap it back into its hold when the large clawed hands clutched suddenly around your ankles and tugged. You grunted as you lost balance and the general tumbled over you, pining you underneath her thighs once more.

When you struggled to reach your whip, she twisted your wrist behind your back, stretching your arm at an uncomfortable angle and you sucked in through your teeth to distract from the burn. 

She lifted her index finger, shaking it reprimandingly. “Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn’t want to hurt your lovely arm, let alone break it. It would be a shame to mutilate someone as sweet as you.”

A scoff against the cold surface of the base. “It would, wouldn’t it?”

You couldn’t see it, but you practically heard her grin widen. “Indeed.”

She leaned down near your ear to mumble, “You will forever remember me as Ezor, your victor in this battle and future ones to come.”

Ezor’s skin was slightly scaly and cold when you smirked against her face. Her grip on you had loosened when she spoke, and you gingerly made your way out of her solid hold. “Do not claim quick victory when you have everything to lose.”

Her confusion was evident for a few moments until she sensed Lance’s rifle cock and somersaulted out of the way when he sent a few blasts her direction, relieving you of her body weight. Your arm quickly twirled back into its original state as you scooped your whip off the ground to follow Keith into the sliding doors, back to the pods.

Your last sight of Ezor was pressed into your memory forever as her expression stared you in the face. She was grinning with a crinkle to her wide eyes, her pointed ears flexing along with her smile. Hands on her hips, she quickly winked back at you while mouthing, “See ya.”

You couldn’t wait, despite your heart aching for nothing to do with infatuation with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezor (the pink half-breed) is my wife and I want to bear her pink babies. Thank you for your time.


	20. Birthday Mornings [Lance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW ok so this Lance request has been on my mind. Can y'all do a scenario where Lance's 5'3 strong gf picks him up bridal style while saying happy birthday and all that but Lance is so perplexed like "she's so strong??????" but is also so happy and falls in love all over again (and may or may not be turned on a lil ;))

It had been an amazing morning, albeit a little weird, but nonetheless one of the most memorable birthdays Lance has had in years.

The madness had started at the crack of dawn, with you barging into his room exclaiming that daylight was a-wastin’ and there was no time for him to sleep in. The abrupt exposure to light and sound caused Lance to moan in displeasure as he pulled the covers over him and sighed in content at his new found haven. 

“Come on, sleepy head! Get up!” You laughed, throwing a pillow at him “It’s your birthday and we’re going to make every second count!”

“Well, this birthday boy needs his beauty sleep. And whatever the birthday boy says, goes.” He mumbled into his blankets with a smirk.

“But Lance,” you whine, “If you get anymore beauty sleep I’m afraid you’ll become too handsome for mere mortal eyes to comprehend! For the sake everyone else in the castle, you have to get up before it’s too late!”

“Oh no, it seems my mission to defeat the paladins of Voltron with my unparalleled good looks and charm has been foiled! Curses!” He shook his fist in the air, feigning defeat.

You gasped, “So my suspicions were correct!” With each line threatening to send you into a fit of giggles, it was becoming increasingly hard to stay in character. If anyone else were listening in on this conversation you were sure they’d think the both of you were insane, but you didn’t care, this was fun. “It was you all along! I knew something was off the moment I saw you and felt myself grow weak in the knees! You fiend, you threw me off with your perfect smile and flirtatious winks!”

Folding his arms over his head and leaning back into his pillow, Lance shrugged smugly, “Guilty.”

At this point, he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at you for waking him up, even if it was an ungodly hour for role-playing and witty banter.

“For stealing my heart, I shall, in turn, steal your precious blankets!”

Say what now?

A small yelp escaped his lips at the sudden lack of warmth as chills traveled down his back. “The birthday boy commands you return his blankets at once!”

“Never!”

“Then you force me to unleash my secret weapon! Prepare to be absolutely smitten with me!”

Lance held his breath in anticipation for your response, only to be surprised at the silence that fell over the room. He was about to voice his concerns for you when he suddenly felt two arms hook under his knees and upper back. He was expecting the tickling of his lifetime, maybe even a pinching or two, but what he most certainly did not expect was for his girlfriend to quite literally lift him off of the bed.

Holy shit.

His eyes flew open in awe. Lance knew he was gaping up at you like a dumbstruck fool, but he couldn’t bring himself to close his mouth nor form any coherent words. You were smiling sweetly down at him and he could feel his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest. 

“You silly paladin, I already am.”

You crashed your lips onto his, craning your head to convey as much passion into the kiss as you could. Was it possible to be this confused and aroused at the same time? (Not now Lance Jr.)

His girlfriend, was holding him up bridal style and kissing him. His girlfriend, who needs help reaching objects in high places and has to stand on her toes to reach up to give him a peck on the cheek, was this beautiful and strong warrior goddess who could lift him up without so much as breaking a sweat. Quiznak, and he thought it wasn’t possible to love you any more than he already did.

With new resolve to prove his adoration for you, he kissed back with twice the fervor. You hummed against lips in response, sending tingles down his arms. You were steadfast and warm against him, your mouth molding with his in perfect unison. Lance gripped at the collar of your shirt to pull you closer, desperate to feel more of you.

He felt weightless, like he was floating, it was dizzying and electrifying. He was glad he was in your arms, for he was sure that his legs wouldn’t be able to support him if he tried to stand. Any desire to crawl back into his bed was long gone, his sole attention on you, and only you. The smell of your hair, the feel of your hands, the beating of your heart. He wanted all of you, to taste you, touch you, he never wanted the blissful moment to end, but with a parting nibble on his lower lip, you broke the kiss and brought your forehead to meet his.

“Happy birthday, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this cliche tooth rotting fluff. I am not sorry.


	21. Lying is A Sin [Shiro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: May I humbly ask a scenario where the reader reuniting with Shiro. Give me all the feels. Pls (Im real lost right now fam this season messed me up, I haven't slept well in days and I'm losing it XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey added the theories from our conspirators on Tumblr about Kuron and the logic behind this mysterious clone. Also, it may not be what you wanted, but I did give you dem feels :’)

Up, down. Up, down. Slap. Up, down. Up, down. Sl-

“Hey, (Name)?” a voice suddenly called you out from behind your quarter doors. You caught the slimy putty that Pidge accidentally created in your palm and warily glanced towards the sliding doors from your pillow. You blinked owlishly and swallowed, saliva burning your dry throat.

“Yeah?” Shit, that came out raspier than you thought. You really needed water, but surprisingly, you weren’t feeling thirsty.

“Can….can I come in?” It was hard to register whose voice it belonged to, but whoever they were, they sounded a bit cautious. You detected a hint of nervousness within the request, but you sighed heavily and ignored it.

“Yeah, go for it,” you called out rather gloomily.

As you mixed the multi-colored slime between your fingers, you heard the sliding doors hiss open to reveal Hunk standing in the doorway. He took a step inside as the doors closed behind him and he proceeded to stand awkwardly near your bed, where you lounged lazily over the mussed sheets.

Dropping the slime beside you, you allowed your hands to fall flat on your stomach as you accommodated your guest. “Hey,” you greeted while your eyes scanned him up and down for any food.

His eyes were painted with sadness and pity. “Hi.”

You blinked once before the tense silence was broken between you two. “So, what’s up? Any recipes?”

Sighing heavily, Hunk crossed his muscular arms with tight fists. “No. Not yet. I’m trying to work on this new tech with Pidge that will allow us to find Lotor’s new ship.”

“He has another one?” You questioned with slight panic racing through your veins.

Hunk’s arms hastily unfolded to open, placating palms, as he waved them around anxiously. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I meant the ship that he made out of the same thing Voltron’s made of! You know, the one from the comet we got from that alternate reality?”

You slumped gently back onto your pillow, suddenly feeling drained. “Oh, right. That one.”

You waved your arm to the area near your feets on your bed. “Make yourself comfortable.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Hunk chuckled a little before clearing his throat. “I just came to see how you were doing. You know, since…”

“Shiro?” You finished with a scoff. “Yeah, I know. It’s not him.”

That statement made Hunk pause to stare at you incredulously. “Wait, what?”

You exhaled a bit exasperatedly and sat up with a hoarse groan. “Look. I’ve been really suspicious about this…‘Shiro’ we’ve been having around for the past few days.”

Hunk finally took this as an invitation to sink down onto the bed, never breaking his confused gaze from your eyes. “But, he’s like your boyfriend! Your man, your “the one” guy! I thought you’d be happier now that he’s back!”

“That’s the thing, Hunk.” You pursed your dry lips, licking them briskly before continuing. “When Shiro disappeared, it was only a matter of time before he came back to us. He returned? Great. No one seems to care about the fact that he had super long hair upon his arrival to Voltron.”

Hunk scratched the back of his neck, thinking. “Yeah, well, he was gone for who-knows-how-long.”

You glared at the mechanic-gourmand, the bags under your eyes creating the impression of an evil woman. “Hunk, you and I both know that you’re a smart guy.”

A tint of rose suddenly slapped his round cheeks. “Well…”

“Think, man.” You interrupted. “We calculated every quintant–”

“Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up. What’s that again?” asked Hunk sheepishly.

“Days.”

“Got it. Carry on.”

“We counted every quintant that Shiro was missing for Voltron’s formation strategies. It was roughly about four-and-a-half quintants before this mysterious person who claims to be Shiro arrives in a Galra pod.

“Strangely enough,” Your voice began to clear as you spoke more heatedly about your theory to the bewildered Hunk. “This person survived seven freaking days without food or water, and might I add on low oxygen level, and somehow didn’t even need a healing pod for his stomach to recuperate!”

Your gasp of breath allowed an opportunity for Hunk to hum his thoughts. “Yeah…now that I think about it, it all does seem a bit…”

“And that’s not even it!” You jumped at his agreement. “When I ran to hug him, he tensed up for two whole ticks before  _hesitatingly_ hugging me back. That’s crazy! The real Shiro wouldn’t even waste half a moment to embrace me! And what’s up with his new haircut, anyways? He looks like a janitor at a drug-infested school! I raised my boyfriend better than that, you know! He never kissed me since and I feel like he’s being so cold to me! Even Keith senses something’s up! I know how his ugly a-”

“Whoa there! Hey, settle down there, girl!” Hunk laughed nervously while grasping your shoulders with a gentle clutch. He pushed you back down onto the bed with a slight ‘bump’ on the foam mattress. You sighed yet again and shut your lids in embarrassment, your mind raging endlessly on more theories you spent nights awake for.

He scooted closer to your torso, cocking his head lazily to gaze at your closed ones. Hunk’s fingers reached out to stroke your dry hair and you sank into his touch. “Look, I know you really miss him. Even if that’s not really him.”

You squeezed your eyes tighter, brows furrowing as tears threatened to spill. “Yeah.”

His palm was warm when it grazed your cheek. “I may not be as caught up on this “clone” version of Shiro as you are, but what I  **do** know is that you have not left your room in a long, long time.”

Hunk’s voice sounded like gravel against concrete when he chuckled under his breath. “And don’t ask me to tell you how long in Altean measurements.”

When you opened your stinging eyes, the first few drops of your sorrow slid slowly down your cheek, only to be wiped away by Hunk’s thumb. You strained to sit up, your empty stomach groaning loudly, as you moved to wrap your arms around Hunk’s plump torso.

You laid your cheek on one of his taut pecs as you silently sobbed into his shirt. It had the wonderful aroma of burnt herbs with a hint of sautéed mushrooms in the mix. The scent reminded you of home, where Shiro used to cook breakfast in nothing but a silly apron early in the mornings, his sheepish smile piercing your heart when he reminded you that he could not cook. You still loved him anyways.

Caught up in nostalgic thoughts, you didn’t notice Hunk tugging your frame against his body as he rocked you back and forth comfortingly. You stayed in his arms until you felt sleepier than before, your eyes brimming with redness. It stung to blink and your throat was drier from the lack of liquid in your body.

“Hey,” Hunk gently called to you once more, pulling back from your tight hold onto him. “Why don’t you get into the bath while I whip something up for you? I know you haven’t eaten in hours and you look like you could use some nourishment.”

You eyed him weakly with puffed lids and swollen lips, nodding in defeat. Hunk murmured a few words of comfort before scratching your scalp one last time and getting up from your bed, mattress creaking form his weight. He pulled you with him and carefully led your heavy feet to the Castle’s giant restroom.

Your footsteps were padded as they sounded through the empty corridors, leaving you with nothing but thoughtless images of people in your head. Keith, Lance, Allura, and the others popped up, all smiles and laughter. 

Shiro’s visage did not show, however, and you weren’t sure if you were grateful for this. Several pangs hit your heart whenever his name rang through your mind. 

Stop, you told yourself. This isn’t like you. Grow up.

You didn’t realize how much time passed since you arrived in front of the restroom, yet you did remember collapsing in Hunk’s arms, exhausted from movement. The sensation of his strong limbs hauling up into a cradle nearly rendered you to sleep, but your senses reawakened when your bare feet fell silently against cold tiles.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Hunk’s gravel voice alerted you, despite its softness. “Just take some time to relax, clear your head, and take care of yourself. ‘Kay?”

“Mm-hm,” you hummed back.

When he took his leave, the doors instantly locked behind his figure, insuring your privacy. You sighed and began to strip your clothing piece by piece, each article piling higher in a heap of dirty laundry.

 As you got closer to your hot skin, it became increasingly difficult to unbutton the layers of garb that you had slipped on and kept for the past few days. The room became warmer, but you didn’t bother wiping the beads of sweat from your brow.

Your aching arm reached out to press a few buttons in the round bathtub, hot water springing to life from the spout and slowly filling up the marble bath. You grabbed a few pearls, apparently known for being the best Altean bath bombs, and tossed them into rising water. Within a few ticks, the clear water had become a bubble-filled paradise.

Once the water reached a certain marker in the rings of the tub, the spout clicked shut and water flow ended almost immediately. You hadn’t noticed you’d been standing naked until the sound of rushing water was gone.

 You cautiously lowered a foot into the water for a touch test and once the steamy bubbles sent tingles though your toes, you sank down into the water completely, ignoring the burn on your skin. You hissed slightly through your teeth as your body adapted to the boiling heat of the bubbly water.

Several ticks passed as you sat in silence, the water sloshing every few moments you adjusted yourself. Your thoughts turned up empty when you attempted to think of something other than your missing beloved. The old sky of Earth, the sweet scent of grass, the ocean. Nothing. Every thought reverted back to a connection with Shiro.

You lazily brought a hand up to scrub at your forearm, trailing towards your shoulder. Your pruned fingers traced the dead skin there, mimicking the way Shiro used to when you took baths with him on bad days. 

He would scrap his nails as gently as he could across your skin, giving you the nice sensation of chills and sinking you into a state of relaxation.

You rubbed your eye with a soap-free hand, suddenly feeling the weight above your eyelids. You were being pushed into slumber due to your inconsistent sleeping schedule from the past few days. You took another deep breath and exhaled though your mouth, stretching your arms in front of you.

Well, maybe you could take a small nap. As long as you didn’t slip underwater and die. Then, again, that might not be the worst idea.

Shaking your depressing thoughts away, you reached back to hoist yourself onto a bulging seat in the marble bath and fluffed the bubbles around your breasts until they were hidden from sight.

As you leaned your head against your palm, you momentarily took a moment to close your heavy eyes and simply relax. The soft sounds of the Altean bubbles popping and the rippling waves of the tub allowed you to receive a clear mind.

The harsh lights of the bathroom didn’t ease your lead-like lids any further than they were and soon, you found your head slowly lowering until it settled upon the wet rim of the tub.

 _Takashi_ ….you thought sadly as you slipped into darkness.

* * *

“(Name)?”

Your eyes snapped open at the echo of the voice. Still groggy from your nap, you hastily rose to accommodate your visitor. Your head whipped around and you realized with a few rubs of the eye that you were not in your bath as thought you were.

You were in a dark plain, the night sky glittered with countless stars. Lavender nebulae danced across your upper vision but if you stared directly at them, they would vanish from sight. An eerie glow illuminated the scenery, giving you a serene feeling.

Quickly glancing down, you saw that you were clothed in ivory garments of some sort, wide and airy. You spun your head around your lower body and noticed that the dress you wore accommodated the style of a loose wedding gown.

Almost immediately, numerous questions filled your poor mind. Where were you? Who dressed you like this? Who called out to you? Why weren’t you in your bath, naked and trembling with tears?

“(Name)?”

Your heart skipped several beats, each one more painful than the next. You didn’t realize you began to perspire until a few loose beads slipped down your brow, you hand coming up to hastily wipe them away. You twirled this way and that, nearly tripping over your gown in search of the voice.

Then, you saw.

It was him.

In all his glorious wounds and battle scars, Shiro stood in the middle of the plain meadow, the high grass waving around him as he trudged forward in search of you. His armor was still adorned from his last skirmish with Zarkon.

You stared for a few moments, your eyes drinking in the sight of the real Shiro, Takashi, walking around like a lame child. Your brain received no response as you forced yourself to call out, run, something! You just stood with your mouth agape.

Then, he saw.

In all your glorious beauty and waving garments, you stood at the edge of the dead meadow, the low grass blades cutting into your ankles as you made tiny steps towards his figure. Your clothes seemed different than what remembered you last in, pale robes distinguishing you as a bride.

Then, you both ran. Sound was lost as the wind waved in your ears, pants barely heard, tears falling faster than a waterfall when you both crashed into each other’s arms. Broken sobs and hiccups echoed as your hearing was restored. Color returned to your eyes as your arms desperately wound themselves tighter around your beloved Takashi.

He, for one, could not understand how this was happening, nor could he pinpoint where he was. All he wanted to know was if you were okay.

Sloppy kisses were exchanged, and so did the breathless questions in between.

“Where- _smooch_ -have you been- _smooch_ -all this- _smooch_ -time?” you asked as you sucked on his plush lips.

“I- _smooch_ -can’t say,” he panted. “For sure.”

When you finally pulled back to study his face, your lungs were burning for air and your fingers have found their way around his chin, stroking it softly as you placed a few pecks around his face.

Shiro closed his eyes, still breathing harshly, and pulled you into his lap. Girdling his hips with your limbs, you slumped against his chest, still kissing his cheeks and stroking his sideburns with your free thumbs.

You gasped when he tugged the front of your collar lower than appropriate and began to suck on the valley between your orbs “Stay.”

“I will,” Shiro mouthed over your skin.

“I know you’re lying,” you responded softly, curling your fingers into his buzzcut.

You felt his smile against your breast. “It’s alright.”

* * *

When you opened you eyes again, you found your arms folded across your torso in a tight self-embrace. You pried your lips cautiously from your forearm, where you could see your lipstains all over your skin.

Oh.

Releasing your arms in defeat, you allowed your eyes to finally let loose and rain down into the tub water, which had cooled sufficiently since your nap. Your skin had pruned severely from the ends of your body and your locks of hair damp and cold.

“It’s not alright,” you whispered to no one. “Lying is a sin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was originally deleted by Tumblr (haha yeah I was crying), but I think now that I've re-written it, it turned out to be much better. Sorry if it's too long, I tried to build some emotion ;;


	22. Be My Leader [Keith] (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: ask box opened? yea boii, how about a scenario of Keith's female s/o comforting Keith about him being pressured about being the teams leader or piloting the black lion? maybe add in some steam if you want 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really? Angst and smut? Right in front of my salad?

“Keith?” you called softly into the room you just entered. The room was dark and musky. One sniff had your nose scrunching up in disgust and you forced yourself not gag as you walked in the bedroom. Your eyes scanned for Keith but it seems he wasn’t present.

You sighed and quickly walked out of the bedroom, the metallic doors sliding shut behind you. Your back hit the surface behind you and you slid down to think on the floor.

He wasn’t in the training deck, nor the main control room. The bathroom was also a no and you just checked his bedroom. All empty and no Keith. Where could he have gone?

Your eyes slipped shut as you tried to think about any other places Keith may be hiding out in. This is a Castle, dang it, how far could he have gone?

Then, your brain lit up and your lids flashed open with brightness. The hangars. If he wasn’t in his usual places, then he would obviously be where he hated to be the most. Near alien warships.

Your heart beat faster than normal as you ran past corridors and turning in hallways, down the path you always remember. You didn’t have access to the ziplines like the Paladins did, but you did have your secret crooks and crannies around the Castle, courtesy to Coran.

You slowed down every now and then, but did not waste more than two moments of your time to breathe and kept jogging towards the hangar. You needed to see him, to comfort him.

The doors to the hangar finally became to you as the hallway’s usual baby blue torches gradually colored into a light lavender glow, indicating the area of the Black Lion’s hangar.

You skirted to a stop and slammed against the door with a bang, panting breathlessly. You muttered a low, stretched ‘ow’ and rubbed your arm to feel for any bruises. Inevitable. You already felt the green bump there and the searing pain would never let you sleep.

Wiping your brow, you looked up and stepped into the vicinity of the sliding doors, carved with the face of the mighty feline. The doors hissed open to accommodate you  and you stepped in, still rubbing your arm without concentration. 

Your eyes locked onto the boy sitting despondently in front of the claws of Black as she herself sat proudly, regal and ready for battle in all her glory. He, however, slumped over in a tight self-hug on the floor, contrasted the Black Lion’s excellent pride while he moped pitifully beneath her.

You quietly approached him, ignoring the sting in your arm, but he did not breathe his attention towards you. It wasn’t as if your steps were light, either; he heard you, most probably from your previous grand entrance, but didn’t seem to care.

As you dropped yourself into a cross-legged position next to him, you notcied that he was gazing sadly at the mighty beast above him. You sniffed uncomfortably and swallowed soundly to gain his eye contact.

“Why me?”

The softness of his voice shouldn’t have startled you, but it was so unexpected and sudden that you jostled backwards a bit. His eyes were still trained on the Lion and his dark eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

“What do you mean ‘why you’?” you answered as gently as you could manage, knowing that you were cradling broken glass here. “Everyone has their destiny written out for them, and this might be yours.”

A dirty scoff. You twisted your head to meet his eye and found it to be brimmed with redness, and you bit your lip so as not to gasp. He hadn’t slept for days, nor showered. So that’s why his room stank.

“Destiny?” His voice cracked with skepticism, but he was deeply wounded as well. “What the hell’s that supposed to mean? That I was meant for this?”

You found it hard to speak, but you managed to clear your throat after fighting a few frightening lumps. “W-well, I mean…d-didn’t you say that Shiro wanted you to–”

“Shiro didn’t  _want_ for this to happen, (Name)!” His voice echoed throughout the empty hangar and his fists trembled. “ _ **No one**_ wanted for this to happen, yet it did! So, why me? Why me?!”

He was no longer sitting sadly in a cooped up position, but standing over you and looming with a ferocious gleam in his eye that reminded you of a pissed off carnivore. His ebony locks were slick with sweat, clinging to his forehead and light bags held under his eyes. He looked sickly yet so ready to fight thousands of battles.

You realized that he wasn’t just talking about his position in Voltron’s newly formed team. He was asking why the same wonderful people he learned to love in his life kept disappearing from him. Why those beloved people he chose to call his brethren were never there when he needed them the most.

Why he was like most “normal” people, and have a happy life like everybody else?

The silence stabbed into you both the more no one spoke a word. The heavy pants that were heard became a weapon against your tongue. You wanted to say something, but didn’t know what would kill the bird with two unintentional stones.

All you could manage was a brokenhearted, “…Keith.”

His eyes lowered until his bangs covered them and his shoulders trembled. You hastily stood, pushing yourself up until you were at his eye level. You cautiously clasped his cold cheeks into your palms and waited. Nothing, no resistance.

You carefully tilted his head upwards to meet your eyes, but he didn’t open those gorgeous broken irises of his. His lids were screwed shut as he shook his head slightly in your hands. He didn’t want to look you in the eye, not after what he said.

His shattered pride was to dear to slip from his fingers.

“Keith,” You whispered, bringing his face closer to yours and tapped foreheads with him. “Sweetheart, open you eyes. I want to see you.”

His labored breaths slowed to a steady pace  and he visibly relaxed in your hands. After taking a deep exhale through his lips, his eyelids began to shyly crack open. His lashes batted bashfully with several pearls of his tears but with a few quick swipes of your thumb, they were gone.

As soon as his beautiful irises met yours, you soundly slipped your lips onto his, your nimble fingers dropping down his neck and slinging themselves around his firm shoulders. A few sniffles later, Keith’s cracked lips began to mouth hungrily against your own.

Hands began to stroke your backside lovingly, but he soon couldn’t stand the distance and his touch-starved fingers gripped your shirt in an effort to pull you close as humanly possible.

 He was crying inside, he was only a child at heart. Takashi would have comforted him, but you were the only one he trusted as equally as his brother.

You pulled back from his kisses, but Keith leaned in over and over again to lap up the forgotten taste of your lips. Oh, how he missed you, your smooth curves, your sweet breasts, your—ah, he missed everything. What a fool he is for forgetting to take advantage of such a wonderful woman like you.

You were a goddess.

“I’m sorry,” He near damn sobbed into your chest as his fingers began to pull your zippers down, undressing you with inhumane speed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Keith knelt slowly as he mouthed hungrily against your orbs, sucking on each one with equal attention and vigor. You slipped your eyes closed and ran your fingers though his thick locks, scratching his scalp just the way he liked it. A delicate moan sounded beneath you when you pushed the back of his head squished onto your breasts.

A small grin, nearly unnoticeable, broke out onto his face. Keith didn’t mind if he died like this, pressed up against your chest. His hands eagerly palmed your breasts, squeezing with utmost adoration.

Your hands frustratedly began to tug at his cut-waisted jacket and slip the pads down his shoulders, hinting that you needed to see him naked. Keith paused and stood, his face twisted in a thoughtful expression.

Standing in nothing more than a bra and pants, you gripped his arms tighter in concern. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing,” Keith waved away your concern, fingers held up by his chin. “We just need some privacy…”

He glanced up cautiously towards the Black Lion, almost as if asking permission to enter for this one occasion. Sudden and without any prior warning, Black crouched down, her head and neck whirring with mechanical sounds as she lowered her jaw to welcome the two of you.

* * *

No time was wasted as Keith grasped your bottom and used it as a leverage to plop you down on one of the deactivated control panels, mouthing against your lips once more. Your upper limbs flew around each other as fingers unbuttoned and tugged articles of clothing off of each other’s warm bodies.

Your kisses were broken several of times to tug off shirts and pull down pants, undergarments and shoes, but every time you broke off, low chuckles and smiles were passed between you two before lunging forward to engage in a heated kiss again.

You slid a thigh in between his own and reveled slightly when you heard his soft gasp. Looking him in the eye, you boldly declared to him in nothing more than a raspy command, “Use me. Go crazy.”

Keith did not waste a single moment in rubbing his clothed crotch onto your bare thigh, each thrust causing another moan to emit from his sweet mouth. You leaned forward to kiss those moans away, but before you knew it, his crotch was lifted off of your thigh and slammed briskly onto your damp core.

You gasped sharply, only for Keith to swoop down onto your lips, swallowing your sounds just as you did to him mere moments ago. His advances became harsher as he paid no mercy to your dripping cunt, using two thin fingers to circle around your clit.

“Ah, Keith,” You gasped into his ear, a smile forming against your cheek from his lips. “E-easy, I’m still sensitive–HNGH!”

He hummed back in disapproval. “You said to go crazy. So here I am.”

Shit, he was right. You did say that, didn’t you?

Within a few moments, both undergarments were rid of hastily by Keith’s anxious hands and the brisk air of the cockpit caused you to suck harshly through your teeth. Keith’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he hummed once more to your wonderful reaction, causing his erection to swell with pride.

After taking some of your juices mixed with his precum, Keith easily slipped a few fingers into your throbbing hole, his heart pumping with adrenaline at the thought of fucking you harshly against his new Lion’s surface.

“(Name),” he called with a hoarse crack in his voice. “I can’t…I’m gonna….”

Your kiss to his temple eased him as you intertwined fingers with him, your thumb rubbed soothingly against his gloved hands. Your hips pushed up desperately against his leaking head, which was now flat on his stomach with arousal.

He nearly growled when you whispered for him to fuck you senseless and his throbbing cock begged for him to show you who was boss. He was the leader of Voltron? This was the way he shows his beloved girlfriend how much he loves her.

Though he pumped himself into you at a maddening pace, you could not deny the ongrowing smile as you came to the realization that yes, Keith has accepted his temporary position as a leader. This was only the few steps towards becoming the true leader Shiro always saw him as.

But you didn’t know that Keith as a leader did not stop at one round. Three rounds rendered you paralyzed hips down for the next few days, yet Keith was not sorry for his marks on you. Yes, he apologized cheekily afterwards and promised to make it up to you with sweet lovemaking, but you wouldn’t have your little “lessons” for leadership any other way.


End file.
